Aishiteruze Killer
by Yune-o
Summary: [AU]¡TERMINADO! Cuando el asesino se dio cuenta, ya era tarde. Se había escapado con su víctima en brazos, y sus corazones latían fuerte mientras ella contemplaba los ojos violetas de quien debía matarla... y se aferró a él con más fuerza. KKAMYT
1. Misión 1: Mirada de Battousai

NdYune-ô: Wolas! Me presento: soy Yune-ô y este es mi debut como escritora de fanfics de Rurouni Kenshin (Si el título solo fuera "Rurouni" yo sería aún más feliz -..-U) y nuevamente estoy nerviosa, aunque sinceramente no creo que el fic sea un éxito, principalmente porque mi anterior fic fue un fracaso (ya había un fic con la misma historia T..T), pero no me desanimo y espero que les guste a los poquitos que lean este fic y dejen reviews, ¡y por ellos daré mi máximo! (oh, qué emotivo XD).

Ah, y por cierto, odio el título que le di a esta fanfic (demasiado cursi para mi gusto), pero es todo lo que se me ocurrió en el momento XDDD.

Disclamer: Nooo, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece (por mucho que quisiera -menos a uno- T.T), son todos de Nobuhiro-sensei n..n y yo soy solo una patuda que los ocupa por diversión XD.

Misión 1: "Mirada de Battousai"

-¿Cómo vas?

-Bastante bien, Tsubame-san. He descubierto ya tres datos acerca de ellos en los útimos 7 días.

Las dos chicas miraban fijamente la pantalla del computador. Habían estado así toda la noche, ya que desde hacía años que buscaban algo sobre Accross o Virus, pero por primera vez habían encontrado datos sobre ellos. Muy triviales, eso sí. La euforia de ambas era notoria en sus expresiones, aún por solo ese pequeño logro. Tsubame, como detective profesional que era, apreciaba cualquier dato que pudiera llevarla hacia esos grupos de asesinos. Nada se sabía de ellos, y todo aquel que había intentado investigar había sido muerto en manos de ellos, por lo que estaban conscientes de lo delicado de la operación.

-Eres muy hábil para tener 16 años, Kaoru-chan.

-Jajaja, no tiene que decírmelo, detective. Después le enviaré los datos a sus archivos, así que debe estarme esperando- dijo Kaoru, mientras le colocaba "imprimir" a los archivos, y esperaba que terminara el proceso.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Siempre tan modesta.

De pronto, la pantalla se nubló, y mensajes de alerta por contaminación y expiación al computador de Kaoru comenzaron a mostrarse. Kaoru y Tsubame se miraron con espanto. Habían sido descubiertas, y sin pensarlo dos veces ambas chicas corrieron lejos de allí, pues la velocidad de la banda de asesinos para encontrar a sus rastreadores era impresionante, y era cuestión de minutos en que estuvieran allí. Gracias a Dios era un computador (de los tantos) de la compañía de hoteles de su padre, por lo que no podrían averiguar sus domicilios ni nada personal, de momento.

-

La gente se detenía a mirar al joven pelirrojo caminar por las calles, quien se dirigía a una empresa de ordenadores con paso lento y mirada fija. Sus cabellos rojos eran escondidos por un sombrero de color negro, al igual que toda su vestimenta. No era muy alto ni de aspecto demasiado masculino, pero la mirada violeta de sus ojos infundía curiosidad a cualquiera. Llevaba el rostro cubierto por una bufanda, y una capa larga escondía su espalda.

El pelirrojo asesino se iba acercando hacia el lugar que su jefe le había predestinado para recibir las órdenes y datos de la nueva misión. En su mente solo cabía la urgencia de que el trabajo terminara pronto, pues últimamente había estado muy solicitado. Al parecer su asesinato anterior al emperador de China y los increíbles obstáculos que superó sin dificultad le dieron una gran fama entre la mafia y gentes poderosas. Él no estaba demasiado asegurado de que merecía el título de Hitokiri Battousai, nombre que le había dado la gente y policías al no saber su nombre, y no le emocionaba en lo más mínimo las alabanzas de sus superiores, pues esto no era algo que hiciera por gusto, sino por deber.

Parecía ser que su misión esta vez tenía que ver con el asesinato de una niña, pero no estaba seguro, y francamente no le hacía mucha gracia la idea, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Una cabeza más, una cabeza menos (fuera de la edad que fuera), para él era lo mismo. Su corazón frío no hacía escrúpulos ante nada.

Caminaba dirigiéndose al ascensor, hacia un cuarto de administración computacional, donde nadie nunca sospecharía que un asesinato estaba siendo planeado. Cuando la puerta del ascensor fue abierta, la persona que iba adentro sacó a el asesino de sus pensamientos.

Y se quedó mirando a aquella persona mientras la puerta se iba cerrando.

-¿Va a entrar o no? -Dijo Kaoru, deteniendo la puerta con las manos, extrañada.

-Oh, lo siento. Me distraje.

-No es nada. ¿Va a subir?

-Sí, gracias.

Kaoru se extrañó aún más. ¿"Gracias"? Que ella supiera no había hecho nada, ni se le había pasado por la mente hacerlo, y cuando se volteó para mirar a los ojos al desconocido y alzar una ceja en señal de burla, notó cómo el rostro descubierto del hombre y su mirada violeta contemplaban la suya. El pelo del extraño cayó libremente hacia su espalda, ya liberado del sombrero que lo aprisionaba, y dejaba ver su particular longitud y color. Kaoru se asombró.

Y presionó el bendito botón, sin dejar de mirar el tono violeta de los ojos del extraño.

Al igual que Kaoru, el asesino no despegaba la vista de la azul mirada infantil de la chica a su lado. No debía tener más de 16 años, llevaba una carpeta roja apretada al pecho y su estatura solo era un poco más baja que la suya. Sus largos cabellos negros eran tomados por una coleta, que la hacía lucir más infantil. Le parecía extraño que alguien le llamara la atención, normalmente nunca se fijaba en nada ni nadie ajeno a sus misiones por reglas de trabajo... sin embargo, ¿qué tenía ella?

-Ehmm... ¿Usted trabaja aquí? -Logró articular Kaoru, sonrojada ante la incómoda y extraña situación. Esta vez, por fin desde hace bastante, sonreía.

-Eeeh... No, solo vengo a retirar unos papeles de un amigo. ¿Y tú? No es común ver pequeñas por aquí.

Kaoru, molesta ante ese comentario, fingió una sonrisa, y solo dijo parte de la verdad.

-¿Yo? Yo vengo porque mi padre me encargó que no me quedara en su edificio, y como mi amiga Okita trabaja aquí, no pensé en algo más entretenido, porque mi casa siempre está vacía...

-Si, sé a qué te refieres.

-¿No está casado?

-Claro que no. Mi trabajo no me lo permite.

-¿Cuál es su trabajo?

"Rayos, si seré tonto", se dijo y se maldijo a sí mismo por mencionar su profesión. Qué descuido más estúpido, algo le estaba haciendo balbucear. Además, estaba contradiciendo las reglas, no le era permitido hablar con nadie... por suerte, había llegado a su piso, y debía despedirse de la pequeña y su intrigante mirada, que le hacía sentir extraño.

-Este es mi piso. Gusto en conocerte.

-Ah, igualmente. Por cierto, me llamo Kaoru. ¿Y usted?

-Ken... Shinta. Mi nombre es Shinta.

-Bien, ¡espero volver a verle pronto, Shinta-san!

Él hizo un gesto con la mano y dio una sonrisa a la joven, para su propia sorpresa. No sabía que podía mover sus músculos faciales de esa forma. "Qué extraña mirada la suya" se dijo, mientas se cubría nuevamente el rostro y, cuando el ascensor estaba ya cerrado, volvió a acomodarse el sombrero, para no delatar su llamativa cabellera.

-

-Hasta que llegas, Hitokiri Battousai...

-Por favor, no me llame así. No quiero que alguien le oiga.

-Jajajaja, no seas tan delicado. Toma, aquí tienes los datos de tu nuevo blanco. Sale el nombre, su domicilio, edad y familia, además de algunas fotos. Creo que con eso será suficiente.

Kenshin Himura cambió su expresión característica de calma por una de asombro. Su blanco era ella, la niña del ascensor. Su nombre era Kaoru Kamiya, hija del gran multimillonario dueño de las empresas de hoteles Kamiyasou. ¿Quién diría que estaría sola en un lugar público como este? A Kenshin realmente le produjo una extraña sensación saber que tenía que matarla. Los ojos azules de la chica aún no desaparecían de su mente. No podía creer que debía quitarle la vida a la única persona que logró que intercambiara palabras con alguien normal.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué debo matar a una niña?

-No, no puedes. Limítate a hacer tu trabajo- Dijo su superior, extrañado ante la primera objeción del asesino hacia una misión.

-Usted tampoco lo sabe, ¿o si?

-Detalles. En todo caso, esto no es ni de tu incumbencia ni de la mía, así que debemos guardar silencio y obedecer.

-... Sí señor.

-

Tres pisos más arriba, Kaoru Kamiya conversaba con su mejor amiga Okita de muchas cosas. Aún cuando Okita la superaba en edad por casi 6 años, siempre se habían llevado muy bien por la simpatía y... ¿madurez? de la pequeña Kaoru, quien le estaba comentando de un apuesto y extraño joven de cabellos rojos y mirada violeta de más o menos 28 años, que había conocido en el ascensor.

La verdad era que Kaoru había ido hasta ahí para encontrarse con Tsubame, quien la estaba esperando en el último piso, para entregarle los datos de las bandas asesinas. Habían pasado ya varios días desde lo del computador, y cuando se aseguraron de que las cosas se habían tranquilizado decidieron reunirse después del encuentro con Okita, cuando terminara de despistar a los presentes en el lugar y burlar a Sanosuke, su guardaespaldas, además de los posibles espías. Por esto, debían ser muy cautelosas.

Sanosuke Sagara, el alto y robusto joven de 18 años que era su guardaespaldas, la escuchaba y reía. Siempre había querido a esa niña como si fuera su hermana, le gustaba hacerla enojar a cada momento y nunca le había apartado los ojos de encima, a excepción de hace unos minutos, debido a que Kaoru se había ido sin avisarle. Por esto estaba algo molesto, sin embargo ante el carisma de Kaoru no podía evitar sonreírle y bromear con ella a pesar de todo.

-Bien, debo ir al baño. Sanosuke, por favor no me acompañes ahí también, jeje - Bromeó Kaoru.

-¡Como si quisiera ver eso!

-¡Bleeeeh no lo niegues! Jajajaja

Kaoru se disponía a subir al último piso. Había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba y sonreía victoriosa, hasta que Tsubame apareció en su piso, agitada y con una mirada de pánico.

-¿Tsubame-san?

-¡Kaoru, aléjate de aquí, pronto!

-¿Eeh? ¿Y porqu...

Un estruendo de vidrios rotos se sintió, interrumpiendo a Kaoru.

Un hombre de capa larga negra, cara cubierta y un sombrero también negro que escondía casi toda su cabellera entró rompiendo las ventanas, trepando sin problemas los tres pisos que separaban su antigua posición de la actual. Era Battousai, a quien le habían mandado a hacer un gran alboroto, para que la prensa se aglomerara ahí y Kamiya supiera quiénes eran.

Sanosuke se puso al frente de Kaoru, al notar que el misterioso hombre se acercaba a ella, pero Battousai sacó una espada de improvisto, y aún con el conocimiento de Sanosuke en todo lo que era lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, de un solo movimiento lo dejó a varios metros de distancia, con una herida en el hombro que no paraba de esparcir el rojo líquido tibio por el piso, y que parecía no detenerse en fluir. Battousai actuaba por inercia, la fuerza de la costumbre le decía qué hacer.

-¡Sanosuke...! ¿...Quién demonios eres tú, maldito entrometido?

Dijo Kaoru, apuntando hacia Battousai, y le seguía gritando maldiciones, hasta que sintió un metal frío en su cuello, y un brazo que aprisionaba su cintura que la hizo callar abruptamente. "Voy a morir", pensó. "Espero que Tsubame-san logre escapar..."

Pero Battousai no se movía.

Y Kaoru, que mantenía los ojos cerrados por el espanto, los abrió lentamente, y se encontró con la misma mirada violeta de aquel misterioso joven que había visto en el ascensor. Su miedo se disipó en cierta medida, y al calmarse, aunque extrañada, exclamó:

-¿Shi... Shinta-san?

Kenshin reaccionó ante esa voz serena, su mirada se relajó lentamente y vio cómo los ojos azules de la jovencita Kaoru lo observaban llenos de incertidumbre y decepción. También vio su espada presionada en el cuello de ella, que le estaba dejando una ligera herida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué vacilaba en cortar ese frágil y delgado cuello, si le resultaba tan fácil? Algo le decía que debía detenerse... ¿Pero qué? ¿Sería esa mirada? ¿Por qué no quería que ella dejara de fijar esa mirada en él?

Un nuevo individuo apareció en la habitación. Estaba disfrazado de trabajador de la empresa, y acercándose a Kenshin y Kaoru, su rostro reflejó claramente una expresión determinada a cometer más de un crimen.

Kenshin se volteó hacia Enishi Yukihiro, su rival en muchos aspectos desde siempre, y pensó en la joven que tenía frente suyo.

Un nuevo vidrio se rompió.

Y Kenshin llevaba a Kaoru en sus brazos, cuando saltó por la ventana.

-

NdYune-ô: Neeee! Este ha sido el primer capítulo, ojalá no me haya quedado tan mal, en verdad espero que les guste. Estoy practicando mi redacción romántica (por que en ese ámbito apesto, no soy romántica en lo absoluto -.- ), así que estoy escribiendo varias cosas en ése género, pero como lo mío es y será la acción, habrá de ambas cosas a igual medida (para todos los gustos), así que por mucho amor no faltará la acción ni por mucha acción el amor, no teman y no lo duden ;).

Ah, y para los que no saben, Hitokiri Battousai es la expresión original para lo que en la versión en castellano se llamó "Battousai el Destajador" o en España "Battousai el Carnicero" (Me quedo con la versión latina, sí señor). Y les bajé la edad a Kaoru-chan por que... por algo que se sabrá después XD, espero no les moleste :P Y sí, una de las bandas asesinas se llama "Accross", un guiño para los fans de Excel Saga como yo XDD.

Eso es todo, ¡Porfis, porfis, déjenme reviews! Quiero saber si debo continuar n..n.

::Yune-ô:: (YUNE-guió ) ··· ( no me acepta los singnos U..U

_**You-Didnt-Wanna-Know . Tumblr . Com**_


	2. Misión 2: No quiero que mueras

NdYune-ô: Debo tener la peor suerte del planeta. Me sentía ultra-súper-híper-recontra-mega-sobre emocionada por los reviews de ustedes y me sentía realizada y con el autoestima decente... hasta que reviso las historias favoritas de la autora de "Obsesión" (que por cierto, mi summary se parece al suyo .. ¡Pero no era la intención! no lo conocía T.T) y en una de las historias que ella tenía en la lista estaba "Broken Pieces" de ff.net en inglés, y el summary de esa historia daba a entender de que tenía una trama parecida a la mía... ¡No puedo creer que de nuevo haya inventado una historia ya existente! ;..; Si sigo así voy a entrar en depresión... En todo caso, una amiga que leía esa historia me contó más o menos de qué se trataba, y no ví nada involucrado con bandas asesinas ni investigaciones, además, Kaoru tenía poderes extraños y era víctima de experimentos =S pero no sé si continuar esta historia porque a los lectores de Broken Pieces puede molestarles eso... (Por cierto, en español está traducida hasta el cap. 4 como "En pedazos", por Kyo -pág. 25 o 26 de la lista de fics-)  
  
No sé, tengo que saber lo que opinan ustedes. De ustedes depende el veredicto acerca de si sigo con Aishiteruze Killer o tengo que volver a pensar en otra historia T.T.  
  
Misión 2: "No quiero que mueras"  
  
El viento movía el cabello de Kaoru, quien recién se estaba reponiendo del estado de shock ante lo anteriormente vivido, y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, solo podía mirar cómo las cimas de los rascacielos estaban tan cerca de ella...  
  
-¿E... estoy volando?  
  
Mucho no se equivocaba.  
  
Miró hacia el dueño de las manos que la sujetaban y se encontró con el hombre del ascensor, aquel de mirada violeta y largos cabellos rojizos, que en ese momento no podía apreciar debido a que aún los mantenía escondidos. Una paz inundó su ser y cerró los ojos, ruborizada. ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué se sentía tan segura a su lado?  
  
De repente recordó lo que este hombre había hecho a Sanosuke, y por qué estaban elevados saltando sobre las cimas de los rascacielos... ¿Acaso quería secuestrarla para abusar de ella y reírse de su padre? ¿O quería mejor mantenerla cautiva por motivos pervertidos aún peores? ¿¿O la enviaría a una secta satánica de la que él era presidente para sacrificar el cuerpo de una virgen?? ¿¿¿¡¡O quería pedir recompensa a su padre y le mandaría por correo miembros cortados de su cuerpo como prueba de que estaba sufriendo!!???  
  
Kaoru, ante todas esas posibilidades, entró en pánico, y comenzó a retorcerse pidiendo ayuda e insultando a su raptor.  
  
-¡¡Suéltame, pervertido!! ¡¡Antes muerta a meterme contigo, animal!! ¡¡No pienso dejar que me cortes un solo dedo y no dejaré que me toques un pelo!! ¡¡Depravado!! ¡¡Anda a conseguirte una mano plástica!! ¡¡Suéltame, suéltameeeeeeeeeee!!! ¡¡Ayuda, socorro, ayudaaaaaaaaa!!!!!   
  
Kenshin miraba extrañado a la muchacha y también empezó a ponerse histérico, pues estaban llamando demasiado la atención y sus tímpanos se estaban dañando. Aún no sabía por qué había hecho eso, por qué había desobedecido sus órdenes, ni por qué estaba escapando de Enishi Yukihiro, otro asesino de gran prestigio como él, si tenía su misma misión.  
  
-Lo siento, Kaoru-dono.  
  
El asesino dio un golpe certero en el cuello de la muchacha, haciendo que ésta se desmayara. Se sentía avergonzado de haberlo hecho, pues Kaoru era solo una niña y no podía culparla. La apretó contra su pecho, abrazándola fuertemente. Sabía el peligro que ella corría, por lo que se dirigió a toda velocidad a algún lugar donde no lo encontraran.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Megumi Takani era una ninja experta en venenos y medicina. Vendaba a Sanosuke con cuidado, mientras éste miraba hacia otro lado, con su orgullo hecho trizas y su preocupación al máximo por el incidente de Kaoru. Megumi sabía esto debido a que, al ser la guardaespaldas y secretaria de Saitoh, el hermano de Kaoru y sucesor de las empresas Kamiyasou, comprendía perfectamente lo humillante que era para Sanosuke el haber perdido a Kaoru, a quien debía proteger, y no haber podido hacer nada para ayudarla.  
  
-No fue tu culpa, y lo sabes.  
  
-No te metas, bruja. Tu lástima me la paso por el...  
  
Megumi propinó un apretón con toda su fuerza en las vendas, lo que hizo que Sanosuke diera un estruendoso rugido interno antes de terminar su grosería.  
  
-UURGGGGG!!!!!! ¿¿Qué clase de doctora eres, so-bruja??  
  
-¡Y más encima me tomo la molestia de atenderte, animal!  
  
-¡¡Repite eso, bruja decrépita!!  
  
-¿¿Decrépita?? ¡¡¡Tengo tu misma edad, imbécil!!!  
  
-¡¡Pues no los aparentas, demacrada!!  
  
-Aaaah, ya cállense, parecen un matrimonio fallido -Dijo Tsubame, que junto con Okita estuvieron en el cuarto todo el tiempo, y ni Megumi ni Sanosuke habían notado su presencia.  
  
-¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS DICIENDO!! -Dijeron los dos al unísono  
  
Y Tsubame y Okita reían, divertidas ante el notorio rubor que en ambos se había presentado.  
  
-No debería reírse, Tsubame.  
  
Saitoh había entrado con su característico cigarro, dejando una humareda en la sala de enfermería de la mansión Kamiya.  
  
-Como detective debería estar investigando acerca de ese Battousai, mi hermana está en peligro y lo sabe.  
  
-Lo sé muy bien, Saitoh-san, pero estaba preocupada por Sanosuke igualmente, y por esto vine a verlo. Ahora mismo comenzaré con la investigación.  
  
-Bien. Megumi, quiero que luego de que dejes a ese inútil investigues el edificio en que Kaoru estaba completamente, y me traigas un informe con todas las pistas posibles. Tengo una ligera idea de quién podría ser ese Battousai.  
  
-Sí, señor.  
  
-¡Oye! ¿¿A quién llamas "inútil", inútil??  
  
-No tengo tiempo para discutir con bebés inútiles como tú. Megumi, no se te olvide echar alcohol puro en sus heridas.  
  
-GRRRRR ¡¡No huyas, cobarde!! ¿¿Quién te crees?? ¡¡Regresa, gallina fumadora!! ¡¡Hey!! ¿¿Me escuchas??  
  
Saitoh, ignorando completamente a Sanosuke, salió del cuarto fumando su cigarro. Megumi, Tsubame y Okita no pudieron evitar el reírse nuevamente, ante los gritos de Sanosuke que no paraban de salir de su boca y hacer temblar los vidrios de la habitación.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Tsubame por fin llegó a su oficina. Se sentía muy contenta y acongojada a la vez. Lo primero por que Kaoru había dejado caer la carpeta roja con los datos de las bandas asesinas y por fin podría continuar su importante investigación, y lo segundo por el simple hecho de que la única que había podido ayudarla ahora corría riesgo de muerte.   
  
Los últimos 4 años había estado intentando encontrar a esas bandas, pues su familia había sido asesinada por una de ellas, mientras ella, que en ese entonces tenía 18 años, estudiaba para detective en Yokohama. Nunca había podido entender por qué los habían matado por algo tan estúpido. Sabía que tenía que ver con el terreno que su familia ocupaba en la iglesia cristiana que administraban. Al parecer alguien más lo quería y al no obtenerlo por las buenas, lo hicieron por las malas, luego de que su padre, forzado, tuviera que firmar que les daba la propiedad... nunca podría perdonar algo como eso, y aún le costaba el detener las lágrimas al recordarlo... sin embargo, su amiga estaba en peligro. A ella le debía el que estuviera más cerca de hacer justicia y cumplir su venganza, por lo que haría, por esta vez, una pausa en lo que a Accross o Virus respectaba, y se ocuparía completamente en encontrar a Kaoru y llevarla hasta su casa sana y salva.  
  
Tsubame dejó sus papeles en la oficina. Los tipeó en el computador y guardó la carpeta roja en un lugar en que nadie pudiera encontrarla. Sintió que alguien se acercaba, por lo que escondió los papeles y minimizó los archivos en su computadora (ya saben, el guioncito bajo de la esquina derecha de arriba...), para que nadie la descubriera. Nadie debía saber acerca de su investigación, pues pondrían en peligro sus vidas y la de ella misma.  
  
-Tsubame-san  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Hoy ha venido un nuevo detective-fotógrafo aprendiz al que designé para que le asista a usted. Se llama Yahiko Seijuro y espero que usted le enseñe un par de cosas.  
  
A Tsubame no le hizo nada de gracia esto. Justo cuando necesitaba privacidad venía un pendex sin experiencia a estorbarle.  
  
-Oh, está bien. Mi nombre es Tsubame. Espero que nos llevemos bien... ¿cuál era tu nombre?  
  
-Yahiko. Yahiko Seijuro.  
  
-Bueno, bienvenido, Yahiko-chan.  
  
El chico de aparentes 18 años solo sonrió cínicamente, y notó algo extraño en la pantalla del computador. Sonrió nuevamente. Esta vez con una expresión de complacencia, y levantó una ceja en una mirada burlesca.  
  
-Muchas gracias, Tsubame-san.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
-¿En... dónde estoy?  
  
Kaoru al despertar observaba su alrededor y lo único que podía ver eran un montón de maderas comidas por polilas y termitas, unidas la una a la otra en algo que intentaba ser una cabaña. No había nada en el piso de tierra ni en las murallas que no fueran palos o piedras. Sólo veía a su raptor sentado en una esquina, quien se había quitado el sombrero, la bufanda y la capa, y se podía ver claramente sus cabellos rojos esparcidos por su cuello, y supo que sí era él. Era el joven del ascensor: Shinta-san. Eso la entristeció un poco. El Battousai estaba con la cabeza y la espalda apolladas en la pared; miraba hacia arriba, y parecía estar durmiendo.  
  
"Esta es mi oportunidad" pensó Kaoru, y se asomó hacia afuera, para ver si estaba demasiado lejos de la gente.   
  
No lo estaba. Era solo una cabaña en medio de un cementerio viejo, igual a otras dos que estaban junto a ella. Solo debía salir del cementerio para volver a la ciudad en sí, así que estaba muy esperanzada. Volvió a mirar al Battousai, para cerciorarse de que dormía, y se preparaba para poner un pie hacia afuera, con una vara en las manos que había recogido del piso.  
  
-Kaoru-dono, por favor no salga. No quiero tener que forzarla a quedarse.  
  
Kaoru casi queda pegada en el techo como un gato con pelos de punta cuando el Battousai le habló. No se esperaba algo así, y luego de lanzar un grito hacia adentro...  
  
Se dispuso a lanzar puñetazos a quien había osado a hablarle cuando estaba concentrada.  
  
-¡¡Imbécil, estúpido, idiota, animal, subnormal, aborigen, tarado, tontooooo!! ¡¡No vuelvas a sorprenderme así!!  
  
-¡¡Ough, auch, aiyee!!  
  
Kaoru se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se sorprendió de la reacción pasiva del asesino, por lo que vio nuevamente otra oportunidad para escapar, aprovechándose de esta reacción, así que pensó en quitarle la espada al Battousai. Sabía el riesgo, pero no se dejaría amedrentar. Fingió seguir golpeándolo como juego, y luego se escabulló en sus ropas disimuladamente.  
  
Y lo logró.  
  
Kaoru le dio un gancho con toda la fuerza de su puño derecho y se fue corriendo, con la espada en sus manos. Sabía que si él la atrapaba podría matarla con facilidad, pero qué le importaba. Si tenía que morir no lo haría en forma de víctima, sino de luchadora. Luego de unos momentos, podía sentir los pasos apresurados del Battousai dirigiéndose a ella, quien había corrido por mucho tiempo, sin embargo él la había alcanzado en cuestión de segundos. Kaoru se detuvo. No seguiría huyendo, así que se colocó frente a él, esgrimando la espada ya desenvainada.  
  
Kenshin miró a la chica sorprendido. No esperaba algo así en lo absoluto, y sonrió, conmovido ante la valentía de la muchacha de ojos azules.  
  
-Sabe muy bien, Kaoru-dono, que puedo quitarle la espada cuando desee, por favor, devuélvame la espada.  
  
-No puedes comprobarlo hasta que lo intentes.  
  
Kenshin se movió ágilmente hacia donde estaba Kaoru, dando vueltas y acercándose para quitarle la espada. Hizo un increíblemente rápido movimiento de brazo que se disponía a sacar el arma de las manos de la joven.  
  
Sin embargo ésta, con un movimiento igual de ágil, lo esquivó fácilmente, y con un salto quedó a varios metros de distancia del Battousai.  
  
-Veo que me subestimaste, Shinta-san... quiero decir: Hitokiri Battousai.  
  
Luego de dicho esto, la joven con otro salto quedó al lado del Battousai, y moviendo la espada rápidamente y muchas veces, comenzó a atacarlo. Él esquivaba todos los ataques sin mayor dificultad… hasta que ella utilizó toda su fuerza en uno de ellos, y logró hacerle un gran tajo en la cara con el arma. Kenshin se sorprendió mientras veía caer la sangre de su cara, que luego se le escurría por el cuello. Era la primera vez que alguien lograba hacerle algún daño, pero no podía estar malgastando tiempo. Si Enishi los veía ahí, de seguro mataría a la jovencita, así que se dejó de juegos, y de un movimiento que Karou no pudo percibir, le quitó la espada, ante el asombro de ésta.  
  
-Por favor, Kaoru-dono... No sé por qué, pero no quiero que la maten. Por favor, venga conmigo.  
  
-¿Que no quieres que me maten? ¿No crees que es un poco absurdo lo que me dices? Me sigues hasta mi edificio, hieres a mi guardaespaldas, pones una espada en mi cuello que SÍ me hizo daño, me sacas del edificio por la ventana, me das un golpe que me hizo desmayar y me traes a un lugar totalmente inhóspito y maloliente... ¿¿PORQUE NO QUIERES QUE ME MATEN??  
  
-¿Sabe de algún lugar un poco más habitable donde pueda esconderse conmigo?  
  
Kaoru enrojeció de pies a cabeza con un comentario como ése. ¿¿Qué rayos se traía entre manos ese pervertido?? ¿¿Esconderse... CON ÉL?? Iba a escupirle todo su repertorio de insultos en contra de los viejos verdes como él, pero al mirarlo de frente y abrir la boca para gritarle, solo pudo quedarse mirando los ojos violetas del asesino. Ellos le decían que la cosa no era un juego, y de una u otra forma, le hicieron ver que no eran malas las intenciones de este hombre hacia ella. No estaba segura de de qué diablos le hablaba, quién se supone que quería matarla, ni qué pretendía hacer él quedándose con ella, pero algo le decía que debía confiar en el misterioso Battousai. Confiar en un asesino. Por alguna extraña razón no le parecía tan poco coherente como hace unos momentos.  
  
-Sí. La casa de verano que mi padre me regaló está al norte de aquí. Podemos ir allí... -Kaoru tenía una notoria expresión molesta en sus ojos. No le hacía mucha gracia la idea de haberle dado al gusto al tipo. Era muy orgullosa, pero este no era el momento, tal parecía.  
  
-Debe ser cuidadosa, Kaoru-dono. Permaneceremos ahí mientras nadie nos descubra.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-No se preocupe, yo la protegeré.  
  
Kaoru enmudeció. ¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de este tonto con espada? "Supongo que lo sabré en un tiempo más..." se dijo. Y se contentó con sólo pensar en ello, cuando el Battousai volvió a tomarla en sus brazos, para llevarla hasta donde ella le dirigía.  
  
A lo lejos, se veía un par de ninjas de pie sobre un edificio cercano. Uno era un hombre muy alto de cabellos negros cortos y ojos azules, y portaba dos espadas pequeñas. Un par de Kodachis. La otra era una jovencita bajita, de no más de 15/16 años, de cabellos largos también negros, tomados por una gran y delgada trenza. Ella portaba unos kunais y vestía de una forma muy extraña.  
  
-¿Crees que Kaoru-chan esté bien con ese tal Battousai, Aoshi? -Dijo la muchacha al joven.  
  
-Por el momento, yo creo que sí, Misao, pero si Enishi los descubre será un gran problema.  
  
-También si nos descubre a nosotros estaremos en problemas, pues tampoco pudimos matarla ni tú ni yo...  
  
-Lo sé. La Virus nos dio órdenes iguales para todos, pero no es tan fácil cuando conoces a la víctima, ¿no?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
NdYune-ô: ¡Konnichiwa de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Creo que se me pasó un poquito la mano con la longitud U.U en fin, espero que no les moleste XD. Chiiiii ya sé que más de alguna querrá matarme por hacer a Yahiko tan pequeño en comparación con Tsubame, pero todo tiene su qué... y si sé que Saito Kamiya (por que Saitoh me gusta más que Hajime) y Yahiko Seijuro suenan asqueroso, pero si Saitoh era el hermano de Kaoru y Yahiko está relacionado con... bueno, ustedes saben quién es el dueño de ese apellido (=P), debían tener dicho apellido en común... sorry, pero así son las reglas de los nombres de familia U..U. Tengo, además, la leve impresión de que no se esperaban a Kaoru con una personalidad tan… emm… no-frágil, como normalmente es en esos shonens machistas asquersosos en que la mina es totalmente sumisa y dependiente del héroe. ¡Pues no en mi mundo, porque yo más feminista no puedo ser! Nada de mujeres débiles ni sonsas que babean por un hombre. ¡No! ¡¡Muaaajajajajajajajajaaaaaa!!   
  
Ejem... ejem… sí, la pastilla, por favor… -..-U  
  
En fin, espero que me digan si debo seguir con Aishiteruze Killer o no, ya saben, por lo del fanfic parecido... porfis, léanlo, les dejé los datos arriba, necesito su opinión ;..;  
  
**····**_Reviews!! Chiiii I'm so-------o happy!!_**····**  
  
-**Shanshito con cola**: Yay! grax, aquí está el 2º capítulo como pediste, ojalá estés contenta n.n. Acerca de lo de Kaoru, eso se sabrá en unos cuántos capítulos más (aunque nunca planifico nada XD solo sé que vendrá después -si me dejan-) lo de Kenshin también, pero no te preocupes, todas tus preguntas serán respondidas ::Fondo de Calcetínconrombos Man:: (para los que lo conozcan XD). Ja ne!  
  
-**Onashiru**: Arigatô! me emociona mucho contar con tu apoyo para los capítulos siguientes, y si la crítica me acepta, sí vendrán, te lo aseguro X3.  
  
-**Gaby (hyatt):** Jejeje, creo que en ése capítulo no quedó demasiado claro, parece que no especifiqué bien: el tipo que estaba disfrazado de trabajador de la empresa era Enishi, y como mencioné aquí, pertenece a la Virus n..ñU, sorry.  
  
-**DarkCam-n-Cam**: Siii, aún estoy emocionada, y no te preocupes (debería ser yo la preocupada U.U), si los que me leen y/o los que leen Broken Pieces no me retan, seguiré esta historia... y la otra paró porque se me borró y me dio flojera ponerla de nuevo XD, en todo caso, así me evito problemas con ff.net, porque como ya dije, la historia ya existía T.T. Y te acompaño! yo tb estoy enferma XD. Ah, y buena suerte con tu fic, no te desanimes.  
  
-**Miyuki Kobayakawa**: Increíble?? nn Yay, gracias!! en serio estoy muy feliz por que digas eso, y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! te lo agradezco muchísisisisisimo, me emociona que escritoras tan buenas como tú me digan q salió bien . ¿Te gustó esa parte? a mí también, para los con imaginación como muchos de aquí un poco de palabras hace meterse mucho en la escena, ¿no?  
  
-**Jou-chan-kamiya**: Gracias a tí tb, al igual que con Miyuki, me emociona que gente que escribe tan genial me diga que el fic quedó bien Y.Y :emoción: en serio me hace muy feliz el que te haya gustado! Y con respecto al drama, no te preocupes, pq tb es uno de los puntos fuertes de esta historia, no lo dudes n.n  
  
-**Kimmy Angy**: Jajaja, si, es que quería que se saliera un poco de lo común, así que hice a Kaoru chiquitita (además de otra razón...) y creo que con este capítulo te diste cuenta de que Kaoru no es tan inocente ni indefensa como parece, jejeje, aunque Kenshin si es Battousai XD. Bueno, ojalá cuente con tu apoyo de todas formas. Byes!  
  
-**Crystal-dono**: Gracias! Ojalá sigas leyendo. Te agradezco tu apoyo! Ja ne   
  
-**Justary**: Eso es lo que deseo, pero como ya dije arriba, todo depende de ustedes u.u. En todo caso, no me gustaría tener que dejar la historia inconclusa, así que si no me descuartizan los fans del otro fic o ustedes mismos, te prometo que seguiré la historia hasta el final. X3  
  
-**Lime-kamiya**: Chii, voy a continuar siempre que me sea posible, gracias por tu review n.n Ah, y "Aishiteruze" vendría siendo como "amor a", "amor al" o "te amo" y Killer significa "asesino" en inglés, por lo que creo que puedes quedarte con la opción que más te guste del título XD.  
  
-**Rikku-tomoe**: Qué bueno que te haya gustado! me alegro muchísimo =) y sí, con el perdón de todos los fans de Kenshin, quiero decirles que ese es el personaje que más odio en el mundo del manganime después de Kaede Rukawa de Slam Dunk, en serio lo detesto, así que aprovecharé de desquitarme de él todo lo que pueda con este fanfic ::mirada maléfica:: Muaajajajaja!! (Jejeje noooo, toi bromeando, sé que me matarían si lo hago Y.Y)  
  
Bien, eso es todo. Hasta la próxima, ¡¡gracias por leerme los quiero mucho a todos, chausss!! déjenme revieeewsss onegaiiiiiii!! X3  
  
::Yune-ô:: (YUNE-guiónbajo-BEST-arroba-HOTMAIL.COM) ···· FF.net no me acepta los signos x..X  
  
22:58 20-05-2004  
  
15:35 21-05-2004 


	3. Misión 3: Tu sonrisa

NdYune-ô: Ñeeñeñeñeeeee Hola a todos de nuevo! n.n Siiii, volví, y todo gracias al apoyo de ustedes, así que los que pensaron que podían librarse de mí.... muajajaja a todos les saco la lengua ::bleeeh:: XD Estoy muuuy contenta por sus reviews Y.Y ya tenía el tremendo charco en el teclado mientras los leía (y de ahí el tremendo atado para fregar el piso y lograr que el teclado mojado volviera a funcionar....) Aunque les advierto que volví a pasarme con la longitud XD No me gusta hacer los capítulos tan largos porque hay gente a la que les cansa... pero a veces me embalo y no puedo controlarme XD (sooo sorry x3) En fin, espero que les guste de nuevo este capítulo... y les advierto que el próximo (o el próximo del próximo... o el de después de ése) va a mostrar algunos lazos sanguíneos que van a provocar que la gente quiera maltratarme sin piedad por el resto de mi vida XDDDD, así que ya están advertidos, no se asombren...  
  
Disclaimer: Nooo, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece (por mucho que quisiera -menos a uno- T.T), son todos de Nobuhiro-sensei n..n y yo soy solo una patuda que los ocupa por diversión XD.  
  
Misión 3: "Tu sonrisa"  
  
-Aquí es. En esa casa junto a la orilla de la playa.  
  
Battousai dejó a la chica en el suelo, en frente de una enorme casa de tres pisos que descansaba sobre unos pilares incrustados en la arena de mar que las olas mojaban lentamente una y otra vez. Estaba ubicada justo abajo del centro de la ciudad, por lo que su posición favorecía mucho al entretenimiento de verano. Lamentablemente, estaban en otoño.  
  
-Bonita, ¿no?  
  
Kaoru se esperaba un "woooooh" o un "aaaaaah" de asombro por parte de su raptor, pero en vez de eso el joven se limitó a mirar la casa como quien mira una tienda de mascotas y se dirigió a la puerta sin mayor interés. Esto la hizo enfadar, pues nisiquiera la dejó tener esa satisfacción y por si fuera poco entró a la casa sin pedirle la llave, sino moviendo un poco la perilla y haciendo que ésta se abriera como por arte de magia.  
  
-Debe mejorar la seguridad de la casa, Kaoru-dono, o no nos servirá de refugio.  
  
Kaoru apretó los puños e infló los cachetes llena de rabia, y se estaba controlando de ir a pegarle un puñetazo en la cabeza. ¿Quién se cree para menospreciar su regalo de cumpleaños? Realmente le desagradaba ese tipo.  
  
-¡Entra luego y calla!  
  
El amoblado de la casa era espectacular. Tenía un hermoso comedor de cristal y sillones de cuero del más caro, además de alfombras, vajillas, muebles de finísima madera y siete cuartos, cada uno con una cama de dos plazas, veladores, y armarios y baños del tamaño de otro cuarto. Realmente parecía una mansión familiar en vez de la casita de verano de la que Kaoru había hablado. El único inconveniente era que estaba llena de polvo y suciedad por doquier por la falta de uso, por lo que se veía muy tétrica. Pero en el único lugar en donde Kenshin fijó su atención fue en un cuarto al fondo de un largo pasillo, en donde no había más que una pared llena de espadas y equipos de kendo, kenpo y muchas otras artes marciales. Tal vez por eso era que Kaoru no era tan frágil como normalmente lo son las chicas de 16 años hijas de familias ricas.  
  
Llegó la tarde, y Kenshin y Kaoru no habían compartido más de tres palabras en todo el día después de la entrada, y tampoco habían hecho demasiadas cosas juntos. Kaoru se había limitado a ver televisión, leer o dormir un poco, y no había sabido del asesino en todo el día, pues todas esas actividades las había hecho en el cuarto principal, en donde estaba el televisor más grande.  
  
Dieron las 19:00 horas y el hambre vino de golpe y porrazo para Kaoru. No sabía si había comida en esa casa y no daba fe de ello, pues hacía más de tres años que no pasaba un verano ahí. Había sentido muchos ruidos extraños que de pronto empezaron a hacerse más fuertes y constantes, así que empezó a temer. Podría ser que el asesino hubiese llamado a sus secuaces para aprovecharse de la casa y cometer sus fechorías (que quién sabe si podrían involucrarla a ella), así que empezó a acercarse a la puerta lentamente, después de tomar su espada favorita que estaba en el cuarto y que guardaba como trofeo en una vitrina. Sentía pasos acercándose a su pieza y una gota de sudor comenzó a deslizarse por su rostro, que hacía obvio el nerviosismo de la chica. Finalmente, los pasos se detuvieron junto a su puerta, y Kaoru al abrirla lanzó un enorme grito y se dispuso a atacar a quien estaba al frente suyo. Nadie la tomaría ni a ella ni a su casa gratis, no señor.  
  
Kenshin no veía bien porque su entorno estaba oscuro, al contrario del cuarto, y al abrir Kaoru la puerta, él sólo pudo ver el contorno de alguien con una gran espada que venía a atacarlo, y, temiendo que la muchachita estuviera adentro y hubiese sido atacada por el desconocido, desenvainó su espada rápidamente y detuvo la del agresor al instante. Sus ojos ya casi se estaban tornando ámbar ante su reacción apresurada.  
  
Fue entonces cuando ambos luchadores se miraron a los ojos y reconocieron a su adversario en un momento de silencio.  
  
-¿¡Ka... Kaoru-dono!? ¡Era usted! ¿Está bien?  
  
Kenshin envainó y guardó su espada rápidamente, sin embargo notó que la chica no lo hacía.  
  
-¿Qué tramas, Battousai? ¿Crees que puedes tomar mi casa así como así? ¡Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver! ¿Me oíste, cerdo tramposo?  
  
Kenshin reflejó una leve tristeza ante las palabras de la joven, pues la comprendía, pero, procurando que ella no lo notara, sonrió rápida y ampliamente, y sacó una gran servilleta.  
  
-¿Le gusta el omelette de huevo? No estaba seguro así que vine a preguntarle. Ojalá quiera cenar conmigo, pues la casa es muy grande y no creo que se sienta muy cómoda estando sola. Además hice un pastel de manzanas hace un rato cuando fuí a comprar, guardaba un poco de dinero así que aproveché... aunque no soy muy bueno para medir el azúcar, así que disculpe si está muy dulce, ah! y por cierto, también hice....  
  
Kaoru miraba con ojos de puntito y una gota gigante en su cabeza al hombre en frente suyo, mientras todavía sostenía la espada, que comenzaba a temblar ante la petrificación de sus manos. ¿¿Quién era él?? ¿¿ÉSE era el temido Hitokiri Battousai del que todos hablaban y nadie podía contrarrestar?? Al parecer solo podía atacar fieramente omelettes de huevo y pasteles de manzana, porque alguien como el que la miraba sonriente no aparentaba ferocidad alguna...  
  
-¿Huh? ¿D... de qué me estás hablando, Shinta-san?  
  
-¡Venga conmigo! Estoy seguro de que le gustará. No he cocinado estas cosas desde hace mucho, pero no creo que la práctica me haya fallado tanto... -La sonrisa de Kenshin se hacía cada vez más grande y calmada.  
  
Kenshin tomó a Kaoru de la muñeca derecha y caminaba aún sonriente por el largo pasillo. Kaoru notó, cuando encendía las luces al caminar, que el piso, las paredes, el techo y los adornos de la casa estaban limpios. Se podía decir que hasta relucientes. Ella miraba a todo su alrededor y luego a Kenshin, preguntándose cómo era posible que un asesino profesional fuera así. Entonces, por fin terminó el pasillo, y llegaron al comedor.  
  
Y Kaoru quedó con la boca abierta.  
  
En la mesa no sólo esperaba un omelette de huevos y un pastel de manzana con una cara sonriente dibujada en la masa, sino que además había todo tipo de ensaladas, asados, postres y demases. Era realmente un banquete, y por si fuera poco, velas y flores adornaban todo el entorno, en algo que parecía un restaurante francés con tanto adorno. Kaoru solía comer a veces con su hermano platillos como ésos, pero nunca en una escena tan linda... ¿Cómo era posible que un asesino terminara todo eso en 4 horas cuando sus sirvientes y mejores chefs se demoraban más de 6? ¿Quién realmente había sido ese asesino? ¿Cuál era la identidad del gran Hitokiri Battousai?  
  
Kaoru se ruborizó y miró a Kenshin con asombro, dejando caer la espada que portaba.  
  
-Shinta-san... ¿Cómo...?  
  
Kenshin la miró a los ojos y veía la profundidad de la mirada azul de la chica, y se sintió satisfecho. Había logrado hacerla feliz, en compensación por el mal rato en el edificio, el cementerio y el de hace unos momentos. Él le dió una gran sonrisa, y sólo se movió cuando Kaoru le regaló una para él. La sonrisa de la chica era muy hermosa, y él se sintió aún más feliz. Por fin había visto a Kaoru-dono dar una sonrisa sincera, y atesoraría esa sonrisa todo el tiempo que pudiera.  
  
-Vamos a comer, Kaoru-dono. Espero que le guste.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Misao y Aoshi habían seguido al Battousai hasta el lugar que ahora era su escondite junto con Kaoru, y en vez de sacarla de ahí para matarla o mejor dicho, terminar el trabajo que el Battousai ya debería haber completado, se disponían a vigilar por si ése tipo le hacía daño a su Kaoru-chan. Si llegaba a intentar hacerlo averiguarían todo acerca de ese tal Hitokiri Battousai para, además de salvar a la chica, hacerle un jake a la Accross, capturando su mejor arma.   
  
-Ése tipo no va a matarla, Misao. No te preocupes.  
  
-Lo sé, Aoshi, pero quizá quiera alguna otra cosa con ella, ¡Y ahí sí que lo voy a descuartizar lenta y dolorosamente!  
  
Aoshi rió para sus adentros ante el comentario de Misao. Nunca iba a cambiar.  
  
-Aprovechemos de averiguar en dónde está Enishi, por que si llega hasta aquí él, ahí sí que van a matarla, Misao.  
  
Justo en ese momento, una llamada al comunicador de Aoshi llegó. Era su jefe, Shishio Makoto, quien les decía que había un cambio de planes para ellos dos.   
  
-Quiero que desde ahora en adelante espíen al tal Battousai. Supe que no va a matarla, si no más bien algo de un secuestro. Quiero que ustedes me aseguren eso. Enishi se encargará de la chica, y ustedes encarguense del Battousai. ¿Entendido?  
  
-Sí señor.  
  
-¿Y Misao-kun?  
  
-¡Hai! Aquí, señor. Totalmente entendido.  
  
Los dos ninjas se miraron sonrientes. Les habían dicho justo lo que querían oír en cierta forma. Y "en cierta forma" por el hecho de que el encargado de la muerte de Kaoru sería Enishi, y él sí que no tendría piedad.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
-Buscar.... "A-C-C-R-O-S-S"   
  
La prestigiosa detective Tsubame había estado investigado todos los días acerca del temido Hitokiri Battousai y había averiguado que el asesino tenía que ver con la Accross de algún modo, por lo que ahora tenía un pretexto para averiguar de quienes le habían quitado a su familia y ayudar a su amiga al mismo tiempo, así que había puesto todo su empeño en la búsqueda de algo acerca de ellos. Lamentablemente, no era tan buena como Kaoru con los computadores y en los alrededores y medios de comunicación no había demasiado acerca de ellos. Las noticias, personas, escenas y periódicos estaban muy mal informados.  
  
Además, había otro tema que le tenía preocupada. El tal Yahiko Seijuro, que había venido a asistirla, le infundía una gran inseguridad. Siempre se le veía haciendo cosas fuera del trabajo, y una vez lo había visto espiando su computadora, y le había puesto una excusa tonta para justificarse. Realmente sospechaba que ese niño (por que para ella era solo un niño) se traía algo entre manos, y en tanto terminara de escribir lo que estaba escribiendo (un artículo para su periódico) investigaría todo acerca de él, sólo para asegurarse.  
  
En eso estaba, cuando alguien entró a su oficina sin golpear, y la quedó mirando como sorprendido de verla ahí. "Hablando del rey de Roma" pensó Tsubame.  
  
-Seijuro-kun, por favor golpea antes de entrar.  
  
-Lo siento mucho, Tsubame-san. Sólo venía a buscar unos papeles que el jefe me pidió.  
  
-Están ahí. Y dile que pronto le tendré el artículo.  
  
-Ok.  
  
Yahiko, al irse, dejó caer sin darse cuenta un aparato muy extraño. Tsubame lo recogió, y parecía ser un comunicador. Su naturaleza curiosa la hizo hacer funcionar el aparato, para ver quién estaba del otro lado.  
  
Gran error.  
  
-A... aló?  
  
-...............  
  
-Alooo?  
  
-¿Yahiko?............ ¿Quién eres tú?  
  
-Ehh... pues...  
  
-Bueno, lo lamento, seas quien seas, pero tendremos que matarte. Nada personal, sólo es por precaución.  
  
-EEEH??  
  
-No te preocupes, antes de que puedas decírselo a alguien ya estaremos ahí.  
  
Yahiko entró por la puerta, apresurado, y vió cómo Tsubame hablaba con la persona al otro lado del comunicador.  
  
-Tsubame-san, creo que fue una estúpida idea el haber tomado lo que no era suyo.  
  
-Yahiko, ¿Eres tú? -Dijo la voz.  
  
-Sí, padre. Lo siento, fue un tonto descuido.  
  
-Bien, creo que sabrás manejarlo. Adiós.  
  
Tsubame quedó contemplando a su joven asistente con horror, quien la observaba con determinación y mirada fija, pero con una leve sonrisa. Sacando una pequeña espada de sus ropas, comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella, mientras el filo del arma se iba descubriendo y apuntando hacia el cuello de la muchacha. Derrepente, el joven se encontraba al lado de Tsubame, sin que ella se diera cuenta cómo había atravesado el espacio que los dividía con esa rapidez.  
  
-Más te vale que no hagas ruido, o mi espada tendrá aún menos piedad.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
-¡Hacía mucho que no comía comida hecha por alguien que no fuera Leyla-san!  
  
-¿Su nana?  
  
-Algo así. Siempre me ha cuidado...   
  
-¿Y su madre? ¿Vive muy ocupada?  
  
Kaoru quedó en silencio, y sólo miró al plato. Luego de un momento, dijo:  
  
-No... ella murió hace un tiempo atrás...  
  
-Oh, lo siento, Kaoru-dono -Kenshin miró algo asustado el rostro de Kaoru. Por fin la había hecho sonreír, y por culpa suya esa sonrisa se estaba borrando.  
  
-No es nada.  
  
-¿Desea hablar del asunto?  
  
Kaoru hizo una leve pausa en su conversación y en su comida. Aún no se reponía completamente del asombro ante la sorpresa del asesino, y seguía preguntándose por qué era tan así alguien que normalmente no lo sería.  
  
Sin embargo, el Battousai había tocado el tema más doloroso para ella. Su madre había sido lo más importante para Kaoru desde siempre, y no sólo para ella, sino también para toda su familia.  
  
-Mi mamá era todo para mí. Era casi la única que le ponía vida a la casa. Siempre nos aconcejaba y regañaba, así como también nos hacía bromas y fue ella la que nos enseñaba a pelear por nuestros derechos y a defender siempre lo que pensábamos. Desde que se fue, Saitoh no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Ahora tiene a Tokio-chan, pero ella sigue sin poder sacar al Saitoh de antes. El que jugaba conmigo y ayudaba a mi mamá en todo. Ahora no para de fumar y ya casi ni sonríe. Mi papá solía también ser muy alegre... ahora lo sigue siendo, pero ya no es una alegría real. Lo he visto llorar muchas veces y repitiéndose que fue él la razón de su muerte, aunque siempre que mencionamos a mi madre él trata de sonreír y bromear para hacernos sentir mejor... siempre saca los buenos recuerdos a la mesa... pero la casa ya no es la misma... -Unas lágrimas de Kaoru comenzaron a asomarse levemente, sin que ella quisiera. Kenshin se alarmó.- Nunca antes había hablado de ella... -Continuó Kaoru.  
  
-No tiene que hacerlo, pero si lo desea yo la escucho.  
  
Dijo Kenshin, quien intentaba secar las lágrimas de Kaoru y le daba su mejor sonrisa. Era la primera vez que se sentía conmovido ante los sollosos de alguien. Antes siempre los oía cuando mataba a las personas frente a sus familiares, pero éstos, los de la pequeña Kaoru, lo hicieron sentir acongojado, y se extrañó de la sensación. Sin embargo, sentía que debía estar para ella. La niña a su lado le hacía sentir una gran felicidad cuando élla estaba feliz. La veía como a una tierna (y fuerte) niña asustada, y él sería el hermano mayor que viniera a reconfortarla. No sabía por qué, pero sentía el deseo de estar siempre cuando ella lo necesitara.  
  
-Gracias, Shinta-san...  
  
-¿Puede decirme cómo murió?  
  
-Fue hace unos siete meses atrás. Yo aún no cumplía los 16, y mi mamá y Okita íbamos a casa de mi abuela en Osaka. Cuando fuimos a la estación en el metro, unos hombres vinieron de varias partes del lugar. Tenían los rostros cubiertos y vestían ropas negras, y en frente de toda la gente tomaron a mi mamá y la lanzaron al aire con mucha fuerza, y mientras caía... le... empezaron a... enterrar las espadas de cada uno de los hombres.... cuando cayó al piso prosiguieron... cortándole partes del cuerpo ahí mismo... ¡Y la gente no hacía nada! ¡Ni suiquiera los guardias presentes! -La voz de Kaoru ya había comenzado a quebrarse, y las lágrimas no pararon de caer de su rostro mientras hablaba- Solo... se quedaban mirando cómo mataban a mi madre... nadie se dignó a llamar a alguien, yo no entendía por qué... hasta que escuché que pertenecían a una banda asesina y si intentaban llamar los matarían... pero no se sabía cuál banda era... estaban entre la Virus o la Accross...   
  
Kenshin, en tanto los labios de Kaoru mencionaron ese último nombre, abrió los ojos de par en par y tragó saliva. Empezó a hacer memoria, y sí recordaba estar en la escena. Él era uno de los hombres que le enterraban espadas. Había sido idea del jefe, pero él nunca había objetado, y es más, recordaba la sensación de euforia y placer que había sentido cuando comenzaba a cortar a la pobre mujer con su espada, cuando estaba ya en el piso. Se sintió miserable mientras veía a Kaoru llorar amargamente. Definitivamente nunca la dejaría morir. La iba a protejer de todo peligro, aún si desobedecía a su jefe. Ella sería su tesoro, y no permitiría que nadie intentara robárselo.  
  
-Kaoru-dono... yo... lo siento muchísimo... no sabe cuánto lo siento...   
  
Kenshin no podía mirar a Kaoru a los ojos, y con su mano intentaba tocar la cabeza de la niña que, con la cara hundida en sus delgados brazos, lloraba frente a él, junto a la comida y las velas en la mesa. Cuando ya estaba a punto de acariciar los cabellos de la niña, se sintió una basura, y no se atrevió a hacerlo. Él no tenía derecho a otra cosa que no fuera protegerla. No tenía derecho a que ella le dijera "Gracias, Shinta-san" como había hecho, ni tampoco merecía sus sonrisas.  
  
-No es tu culpa, Shinta-san. Yo sé que tú no eres así...   
  
Kaoru había vuelto sus ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia Kenshin, y le había dado una sonrisa, mientras se los secaba. Kenshin miró hacia un lado, para no encontrarse con la mirada tan pura e ingenua de la jovencita. No quería ver sus ojos azules que lo hacían sentir peor y la presión en su pecho aumentó. De imprevisto, una llamada vino al teléfono de la casa de Kaoru, el cual estaba ubicado en el cuarto junto al comedor. Kenshin vio en el visor el número del "remitente", y en él estaban no números, sino signos, y supo exactamente quién era.  
  
-Hiko-sama.  
  
-Sí, hijo. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Me quieres decir qué haces en esa casa y por qué la chica sigue viva?  
  
-Espere... Kaoru-dono, ¿Puede esperarme en la mesa, por favor?  
  
Kaoru, extrañada, se hizo a un lado y se sentó, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de su obediencia. La voz del hombre tras el teléfono se escuchaba hasta donde estaba ella, pero a penas se entendía.  
  
-Siento no haberle avisado de mis planes, Hiko-sama, pero he decidido no matarla.  
  
-¿¿Qué dices, idiota??  
  
-He decidido no matarla, por que ahora que lo pienso, su familia tiene mucho dinero y el padre mucho poder, más ahora que se postuló como senador del gobierno. Tenerla cautiva por un tiempo podría significar tener al gran Okina Kamiya en la palma de la mano. ¿Lo había pensado? Esa mocosa es una mina de oro.  
  
-¿Y las investigaciones de la mocosa?  
  
-Yo me encargaré de que no prosigan, de todas formas, estará conmigo por este tiempo. Con respeco a Kamiya, podríamos poner espías cerca y dentro de su casa para asegurarnos de que no denunciara a la policía, y los beneficios serán muchos.  
  
-Bien. No me parece tan mala idea. Cuentas con mi apoyo. Pero si la chica se pasa de lista...  
  
-La mato sin vacilar. Eso no tiene que decírmelo, Hiko-sama. Matar a una mocosa como ésa será pan comido. Por el momento, aprovecharé de que se está confiando de mí.  
  
-Está bien. Manténme informado. Ah, y si algo sale mal, yo mismo te mataré. ¿Entendido?  
  
-Sí, señor.  
  
Kenshin cortó el teléfono y miró al vacío por unos segundos. Luego se dio vuelta para volver a la mesa donde estaba Kaoru y seguir con ella por un tiempo más.  
  
Pero Kaoru estaba en la puerta del cuarto, con la mirada de odio más grande que sus ojos azules podían expresar.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
NdYune-ô: Siiiiiii!! Okina es el padre de Kaoru!! ¡Créanlo! ¡La familia más dispareja que podría existir en toda la vida! (aunque si existiera la pareja de hermanos Rei Ayanami y Shin-chan, ahí sí que sería algo... de la dimensión desconocida O.o) Cuando mencione quién es la madre en serio van a creer que tengo el complejo Osbourne XD ¿Y qué les pareció el lío en los que metía Tsubame y Kenshin? Jujujuju ambos tendrán que saber cómo escapar de las concecuencias de sus actos... aunque conociendo cómo soy de maquiavela y marquezdesádica (si le quitamos todo el hentai), pueden esperar cualquier cosa. ¡Cualquier cosa! Ya que yo no planifico nada, todos los capítulos los hago en el momento y son producto de la improvisación... así que quizás qué idea psicópata se me viene a la mente en el instante... Mwaajajajaaa....  
  
Aaah, y antes de que se me olvide (de nuevo), el nombre de la "Virus" está en la fonética del inglés, así que no se pronuncia "Virus" sino algo así como "Vairrus", lo digo para que no crean que se llama Virus, virus, pq suena a... ¡virus! osea, más chanta dónde XD. Y una última cosa: creo que tengo que aprender a avanzar un poco más lento en la historia, pq me estoy emocionando y estoy tomando puntos importantísimos muy rápido, y no quiero que la historia sea tan corta, aunque tampoco quiero que sea de 54 capítulos como algunas que he visto, pq eso marea a cualquiera... oooh, y a los pocos que se pudieron dar la impresión de que sufro de depresiones continuas, pues sorry por haberlo insinuado, pero no, solo estaba bromeando, solo en ese entonces me sentía enrabiada (enrabiada más que triste), y exageré un poco a ver si se apiadaban de mí XDDD jujuju sorryyyyy!!! no me descuarticen XDD. Aaaaah, y oootra cosa, supe por ahí que hay ene historias parecidas entre sí pero camufladas, y que algunos se basan en ellas y le cambian un poco de cosas, pero que quede claro que yo a penas he leído unos... 4 fics de esta página más o menos, y esta historia se basaba en una que había inventado en 7º básico (bastantes años atrás) pero tenía personajes originales... en fin, para que nadie me diga que me baso en alguien, eso va en contra de mi política, ahora, las coincidencias, eso es otra cosa n..n  
  
_Reviews!! (again) gracias por su apoyo!!****_  
  
**-Rikku-tomoe**: Dulce?? yo más que eso lo encuentro sumiso y falto de carácter... en fin, mejor yo tb me callo XD, y me gustaría hacer eso de Rukawa, torturarlo hasta morir ha sido mi sueño (dios, debo conseguirme una vida XD), pero soy pésima con los crossovers (o como se escriba) x..x. Y porsia, eso del autoestima indecente era una broma, no hablaba en serio... debería borrarlo de una vez pero me da flojera XD.  
  
**-Sakura**: Grax por tu review, me alegra q te haya gustado x3, y no te preocupes, seguiré el fic, pq me da lata dejar todo tirado de nuevo ¬¬. Hasta la próxima! Ja ne!  
  
**-R.A tasec**: Esasto, me he dado cuenta de eso y esa es una de las razones por las cuales decidí no abandonar. Al contrario, voy a probar que puedo hacer algo bueno (espero) n..n Ah, y gracias por la suerte q me mandas... la necesitaré XD.  
  
**-Shanshito con cola**: Haro, Shanshito-chan!! (wdaaaggh sonó re cursi XD) Qué gusto verte de nuevo en los reviews, te agradezco mucho el apoyo... y creo que con este capítulo al menos te dejó claro algunas preguntas, ¿no? Grax por escribirme, hasta la próxima!  
  
**-Gaby (hyatt**: Hola de nuevo n..n! Te gustó lo de Saito-Kaoru? yo más que original lo encuentro descabellado... es más, justamente por el cabello lo puse, si te fijas el tono de ambas cabelleras es parecido... XD  
  
**-Naoko lizi kinomoto**: Konnichiwa! Sorry por no responder tus mails, pero no suelo revisar mi correo muy a menudo XD (creo que ya me había disculpado antes... bueno, será), grax por tus ánimos, y grax tb por eso del estilo... creo que la improvisación sí sirve XD. En fin, te espero con más consultas psiquiátricas para la próxima, ok? (ojalá a Saito no le haya ido tan mal XD)  
  
**-Lime-kamiya**: Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo moral n..n Pienso seguirla hasta el final, pues, como dijiste, en parte esto lo hago por mi satisfacción personal XD, así que no me dejaré amedrentar por nada. Arigatô, ja ne!  
  
**-Kiyu1**: Hola C-chan!! hasta que pudiste leerme n..n que bueno que te gustó... jajaja, bueno, como ya dije, seguireeee y resistireeeeee pq no pienso volver a empezar de cero ¬¬ Grax por todo n..n. Ah, te diste cuenta de que me emocioné insultando a Kenshin? XDD jajajajjaa sorry, lo hago por instinto... bueno, te cuidas, ja ne!  
  
**-Hatsu**: Hey Hachimistu-chan! jajaja, así que escribiste de todas formas, ojalá te mejores pronto y grax por tu apoyo XD (aunque me hayas llamado patética, cerda XD). Lectores devotos?? XDD, eso sí es algo que no me esperaba... ·...·U  
  
**-Ady**: holas! que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, ojalá te siga gustando hasta el final aunque pueda desagradar a más de alguno con mis comentarios... XD  
  
**-Kimmy Angy**: ¿Que hay otro de Broken Pieces? ¿A qué te refieres con eso ·...·? jejejeje, Kaoru no es nada de tonta, eh? mira que pensar todas esas cosas... jajaja, bueno, hay que ponerse en su lugar, si un hombre enmascarado me tomara en brazos y saltara por la ventana de un edificio después de haberme puesto una espada en el cuello no creería que es porque quiere jugar naipes conmigo, ¿no? XDD Y siiii, alguna utilidad debía tener Megumi, así que la hice ninja (y más encima guardaespaldas de Saito) y me divierto mucho inventando sus discusiones con Sano XDD. Bueno, chaus!  
  
**-Justary**: Bueno, me alegra saber que cuento con tu apoyo hasta el final n.n Y con respecto a la edad Kao-Ken, bueno, sorry, pero la diferencia si es bastante (Kao: 16, Ken: 28), pero es justamente para que se vea más imposible y antimoral por lo que lo hice así... se ve más bonito en mi opinión n..n En fin, ojalá no te moleste...  
  
**-Giovanna**: Jajajajjaa no te sientas sola, yo tb me rayo a veces (¿a veces?) XD y grax por tanto halago, a cualquiera le hace sentir bien XD. Y en cuanto a Enishi y Tomoe... bueno, no te niego que tendrán una participación en la historia bastante importante posteriormente, pero no te preocupes, no creo que llegue a desagradarte, pq no es precisamente amorosa. Bueno, hasta la próxima! n..n Voy a ver si te puedo enviar un emilio...  
  
**-Jou-chan-kamiya**: Holaaa! he trabajado para mantener el interés de la gente y al parecer está funcionando un poquito aunque sea XD. Con este capítulo creo que se te aclararon las dudas acerca de Misao y Aoshi, sí, son de los malos XD, pero... (suspeeeenso... XD)  
  
**-Kaora-FGV-16**: Haro! yo estoy bien y mejor del resfrío, y tú? Respondo tus dudas: Misao y Aoshi son de la Virus, mientras que Kenshin es de la Accross, por esto es que Shishio (jefe de la Virus) los manda a investigar al Battousai, la segunda y tercera pregunta aún no te las puedo responder, pero saldrán después, no lo dudes n..n. Grax por tu opinión, byes!  
  
Bueno, creo que eso es todo (para que vean que contesto todos los reviews n.n). De nuevo grax por leerme y ojalá me dejen reviewwwwsss x3. y sorry, pero no creo que pueda actualizar muy pronto porque he estado con reposo médico las últimas 2 semanas (siii, estaba muy enferma), por lo que ahora que volví a mi rutina diaria debo ponerme al día con los exámenes y trabajos T.T así que no esperen nada nuevo en menos de unas... ¿2 semanas? aunque conociéndome puedo escribir mientras debería estar estudiando XD así puede que lo haga antes... no sé, ahí veré n..n o  
  
**::**Yune-o**::** (YUNE-guiónbajo-BEST-arroba-HOTMAIL.COM) ··· Grax a todos los que me agregaron a MSN! n........n  
0:28 24-05-2004   
13:03 29-05-2004   
Siiiii terminé =...= 


	4. Misión 4: Confuso Pensar

**NdYune-o**: Ehmmm... Les advierto que esta "Misión" entera puede parecerles algo rarita (principalmente pq comienza desde donde no debería comenzar XD). Otra cosa que aclarar antes de q empiece es que aplazaré un poco las cosas entre Tsubame y Yahiko por esta vez, y el enredo en que metí a la primera (jeje), porque me quiero centrar en Misao, Aoshi, Kenshin y Kaoru con esta misión. Quiero profundizar un poco las cosas entre ellos antes de proseguir con la historia n.ñ. Ok, ok, ya me callo. Aquí está la Misión 4. Enjoy! n.n  
  
Porsia, esto ":::::::" es el símbolo de flashback o recuerdos. Ok?

**Disclaimer**: Nooo, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece (por mucho que quisiera -menos a uno- T.T), son todos de Nobuhiro-sensei n..n y yo soy solo una patuda que los ocupa por diversión XD.

  
  
**Misión 4:** "_Confuso pensar_"  
  
"Está haciendo frío. Qué bueno que Misao ya terminó con las curaciones, y qué bueno que Kaoru-chan está mejor. Desde lo que ocurrió que se veía bastante... extraña. Esperaba verla gimiendo de dolor, sin embargo, las pocas veces en las que estuvo semi-consciente, en vez de eso más parecía que tenia rabia y frustración. ¿Qué había pasado antes de que llegásemos?"   
  
Aoshi miró al cielo tras hacerse esa pregunta, y notó cómo las nubes plomizas se estaban apoderando del color púrpura de la tarde. Caminaba junto a Misao por las calles, luego de haber estado en casa de Kaoru, donde también estaba ese tal Battousai. Habían pasado en esa casa como por 6 horas después del incidente, y Misao había permanecido al lado Kaoru todo el tiempo, haciendo uso de los conocimientos medicinales aprendidos de Aoshi para curar la sangrante herida de su amiga. Aoshi estaba muy pensativo. Había muchas cosas que vinieron a su cabeza después de eso.  
  
"Misao y yo no pudimos hacer gran cosa para evitar lo sucedido... llegamos cuando ya había pasado lo que temíamos que pasara, y Misao se veía muy preocupada. Bueno, es comprensible después de ver a tu mejor amiga tirada en el suelo con una herida como ésa... no quiero que se sienta triste..."  
  
Aoshi, con esas palabras, involuntariamente volvió a traer a su mente la preocupación que le había estado inquietando todo este tiempo, y tenía que ver con la pequeña Misao. Volvió a mirar al cielo y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo en su pecho la opresión de la duda y confusión. ¿Por qué de repente le preocupaba tanto la persona a su lado, que movía su trenza larga mediante caminaba de manera infantil? Sabía muy bien que no era el lazo que los unía la razón, tampoco el tiempo que pasaban juntos por su trabajo, era algo mucho más fuerte, y eso era lo que más temía.  
  
"Ahora último no sé qué me está pasando. Cuando iba a ayudar a cuidar de Kaoru-chan y a hacerle curaciones, y Misao me hizo a un lado, me sentí muy molesto. Dijo que quería hacerlo por su cuenta y la entiendo... pero ella debería depender de mí... quiero que dependa de mí... Bueno, creo que es obvio sentir esto puesto que la conozco desde que era un bebé... No. Sé muy bien que esa no es la razón. Quiero que dependa de mí porque quiero ser lo más importante para ella, como antes solía serlo, como ella lo es para mí. Qué asco me doy. Soy un pervertido sin remedio. Además egoísta... ¡No! ¡Cállate! sé que sólo estoy confundido. ¡Sentimientos como ése no tienen nada que ver con el amor! Además... es ridículo. ¿Misao, mi pequeña Misao, y yo? ¡Por favor! Es imposible. Totalmente imposible. Es mentira. Una falsedad. Claro que no es cierto. No siento nada por ella. Por supuesto que es imposible. Es solo este tonto complejo de hermano que tengo. Completamente ridículo. Además imposible. Jamás fue, es, ni será algo más... pero... No, no, no. ¿Está claro? No es nada. Es ridículo."  
  
-Aoshi, ¿Te pasa algo?  
  
Misao, con la cara de tristeza que la había acompañado desde la casa de Kaoru, miró al enorme joven de gabardina color claro, quien había estado cerrando los ojos y haciendo expresiones extrañas todo ese lapso de tiempo. Ella se preguntaba qué le pasaba a él, pues no era nada normal verlo perturbado por algo. Él casi siempre estaba serio. Aoshi vio cómo lo observaban los ojos verde esmeralda de la chica bajita a su lado, y, despertando de su mar de pensamientos, se ruborizó levemente y apartó la vista, confundido. No comprendía nada, así que no dijo nada. No hallaba qué decir que no sonara estúpido.  
  
-Ao-chan... ¿Cómo crees que esté Kaoru-chan? No estoy segura de haberlo hecho bien, soy sólo una aprendiz... debí dejar que me supervisaras. ¿Qué tal si muere?  
  
Aoshi notó pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de los ojos de la siempre alegre Misao, y se preocupó. Iba a decirle algo, pero comenzó a llover, y para que ella no enfermara con el frío y la lluvia, se quitó su enorme abrigo y lo usó para cubrirla. Ambos siguieron hacia su casa (La mansión de la VIRUS), esta vez corriendo por los mismos callejones desconocidos, y que nadie transitaba. Aoshi sólo quería llegar pronto y usó este pretexto para sacar todos los pensamientos que molestaban en su cabeza... hasta que sintió un brazo aferrándose a su espalda, y volteó rápidamente a ver a la chica, sorprendido y algo avergonzado.  
  
-¡Ao-chan, baka! ¿Acaso crees ser de fierro? Tápate tú también con esta cosa o enfermarás, ¡Yo soy más bajita y puedo acurrucarme contigo para no mojarme!  
  
Aoshi notó la preocupación de ella y, sonriendo, obedeció. Se cubrió con su gabardina, intentando no pensar nada (literalmente) cuando Misao cruzó nuevamente su delgado brazo en la cintura masculina, mientras con la otra mano sostenía la punta del gran y bultoso abrigo.  
  
"Je. Misao jamás va a cambiar. Nunca va a dejar de preocuparse por otros..." Aoshi sintió cómo el abrazo de Misao se hacía más tenso, y, con lentitud, se ruborizó nuevamente. "¿Por qué me abraza tan fuertemente? ¿En realidad quiere estar cerca de mí...? Por supuesto que no, Aoshi tonto. Hace un frío enorme, es obvio que quiere estar cerca de algo tibio... Mi corazón está latiendo rápido... me siento feliz... Dios, en serio soy un pervertido. Sé muy bien que es ridículo pensar en algo extraño con ella... pero ¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso por algo tan tonto? No debería sentir todo esto... Mentira, no siento nada. Nunca lo he hecho, nunca lo haré. Ella siempre ha sido y siempre será mi pequeña y querid... ¡Digo!, mi pequeña Misao y nada más, ya que aunque quisiera, no puedo hacer que deje de ser mi..."  
  
-Hermanito... Nii-chan... oye Aoshi, ¿Me oyes?  
  
-¿Eh? Sí, lo siento, Misao.  
  
-Te veo distraído hoy... en fin, ya llegamos, apúrate o nos seguiremos mojando.  
  
Misao soltó a Aoshi, y ambos entraron en el edificio. Al hacerlo, los sirvientes de la mansión los recibieron cortésmente y les mandaron a secar la ropa y cambiarse. El frío del otoño se estaba haciendo muy fuerte, y debían cuidarse.  
  
-Misao-sama, ¿Qué le pasó? su cara está roja... ¿Tiene fiebre? -Preguntó uno de los sirvientes, colocando su mano en la frente de Misao.  
  
-Eeeh... no, ¡no es nada! jeje -Misao se dirigió hacia su habitación. Su corazón aún no dejaba de latir fuerte y rápidamente, y reía con nerviosismo.-"Soy una pervertida sin remedio"-pensó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.  
  
Aoshi también se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Debía ir luego a presentar informes ante el jefe, y mientras caminaba, miró hacia atrás para ver a Misao alejarse, y nuevamente se ruborizó. Esta vez con nostalgia.  
  
"Aunque quisiera, y aunque sólo sea por parte de madre... no puedo hacer que deje de ser mi hermana."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kaoru-dono aún no despierta... y realmente me siento como un gusano. Todo es mi culpa. Se supone que desde ahora iba a protegerla, y sin embargo..."  
  
Kenshin volvió a entrar al cuarto de la pequeña. Había estado durmiendo por ya ocho días, y él había tenido que cambiar sus vendajes con tanta frecuencia que se le estaban acabando, y el barrial de vendas con sangre se esparcía por el piso del cuarto. Cada movimiento que la chica hacía lo ponía alerta. Tenía miedo de que fuera a morir allí, después de lo que había pasado. No quería que muriera, y menos pensando que él era un mentiroso y que había intentado engañarla haciendo que se confiara de él. Eso era lo que él menos quería hacer. El quería que ella sonriera, y se reprochaba una y otra vez lo que había hecho.  
  
"Aún no comprendo porqué no pude matarla aquella vez... ni por qué ahora lo que más temo es que muera. Por favor, Kaoru-dono, despierte... No me importa si después de esto no desea volver a hablarme, si quiere matarme o algo así, sólo quiero que viva. No quiero que muera así, tan pequeña... "  
  
Kenshin se detuvo un momento. Se quedó contemplando a la chica en su lecho, entonces notó que así, acostada y durmiendo, no parecía una niña, sino una mujer. En un principio quería ser su hermano mayor, quería que ella lo viera de ése modo, y se sentiría feliz si lo hiciera. Era tan jovencita, como la hermanita que siempre había querido tener. Pero durante el tiempo en que estuvo dormida, aún cuando solo había sido un día el que se hablaron, comenzó a lamentar la ausencia de su voz, había notado que necesitaba su presencia, y tal vez fue en ese lapso cuando comenzó a verla de otra manera... ¿Por qué de repente dejó de agradarle la diferencia de edad? Ya no quería ser sólo su hermano, quería ser, además, su protector. Ser quien siempre estuviera ahí para ella. La iba a proteger más que a su vida, con la esperanza de que algún día ella lo viera como él quería que lo viera.  
  
"Pero... ¿de qué forma quiero que me vea Kaoru-dono? Hmmm... creo que no entiendo nada. Mejor me dedico a cambiarle el vendaje otra vez." -Pensó Kenshin, quien nunca tenía claro nada en su cabeza.  
  
Al abrir los vendajes anteriores que cubrían el estómago de Kaoru, notó que la sangre había empezado a salir cada día menos desde el tercer día, sin embargo Kaoru estaba muy pálida. Aún así, estaba mejor que en las primeras noches. Eso alegró a Kenshin, quien solo esperaba que ella despertara pronto para que la casa volviera a tener vida.  
  
Esos días habían sido muy solitarios. Luego de la partida de los extraños que llegaron a la casa y ayudaron a Kaoru, Kenshin no había hecho más que cuidarla mientas ella dormía. Había olvidado su propio almuerzo cinco veces, y cuando el cansancio no lo dejaba seguir, iba a la cocina y se comía los restos de la comida que iba destinada a que Kaoru y él la comieran juntos, cuando había hecho el banquete. Kenshin, con toda esa soledad, volvió a sentirse como cuando Hiko aún no lo recogía. Cuando todavía era un...   
  
-Mamá... ¿Dónde estás, mamá? ¡Me siento sola...!  
  
Kaoru articuló esas palabras mientras se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, lo que interrumpió los pensamientos de Kenshin. Él no sabía si estaba despertando o estaba delirando, pero se acercó a ella lo más que pudo, sentándose junto a ella en la cama, solo para que sintiera que había alguien a su lado. Se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes, mirando el rostro adolorido de la pequeña Kaoru. Lo observaba fijamente, capturando con la vista todos sus rasgos y memorizándolos, como buscando en ellos una respuesta a sus preguntas.  
  
-No está sola, Kaoru-dono.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaoru sintió la voz masculina a su lado, y comenzó a soñar sueños muy extraños, con asesinos y una vida en su casa de verano, separada de su hermano y su padre; sueños que habían aparecido luego de ochos días de total oscuridad dentro de sí misma. Sentía un dolor en el vientre, e intentaba recordar la razón de aquel dolor mediante aquellos sueños tan raros, que en realidad eran recuerdos.  
  
:::::::::  
  
-Ka... Kaoru-dono... no es lo que piensa...  
  
-¿Con que matar a una mocosa como yo es pan comido, no? ¿Con que hay que aprovechar mientras me estoy confiando de ti, eh? Vaya que si eres listo, Hitokiri Battousai.  
  
-¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡Kaoru-dono, no es así, déjeme explicarle...!  
  
"Kenshin se me acercó para tocar mi hombro, pero le di un fuerte gancho en el rostro, que lo hizo dar un paso atrás."  
  
-¡¡VETE AL DIABLO, MAL NACIDO!! ¡¡Y yo que te conté lo que nunca antes...!! ¡AARG! ¡¡MALDITO!! ¡¡NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MÍ!!  
  
-¡Kaoru-dono! ¡A dónde va! ¡No salga!  
  
-¡¡No te importa, imbécil!!  
  
"Corrí con toda mi fuerza hacia afuera de la casa. Qué ingenua había sido. No quería volver a ver al desgraciado que me había humillado de tal forma, así que me dirigí a la casa de Okita. Quedaba muy lejos, pero qué me importaba. Correría toda la noche si era necesario, aún si se ponía a llover, como pronosticaba el color de las nubes."  
  
"Había ya pasado unas 4 cuadras, cuando un hombre se me quedó mirando extrañamente y con sorpresa mientras corría... luego se me acercó rápidamente, interrumpiendo mi carrera, y quedamos frente a frente. Recuerdo sus rasgos: tenía cabello gris muy disparado, era muy alto y llevaba unos lentes que cubrían unos ojos grises bastante inexpresivos. Sonrió. Luego tomó mi coleta de pelo y, sujetándola, me levantó con ella usando solo un brazo. Intenté escapar, contrarrestar con mis piernas y brazos, hasta grité, pero todo fue inútil. Él tenía muchísima fuerza, y me sentí una completa debilucha."  
  
"Luego de unos momentos, sentí los gritos de Shinta-san a lo lejos, entonces el hombre a mi lado rió fuertemente. Cuando Shinta-san estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para vernos, sentí un dolor horroroso en mi vientre, y en medio de aquel dolor pude ver una gran espada que atravesaba mi cuerpo, mientras sangre fluía hacia fuera, manchando mis ropas y mezclándose con el pavimento. Caí al suelo, mientras el dolor me hacía ver todo borroso. Sólo escuché a Misao-chan gritando mi nombre. Vino desde el cielo, como si hubiera saltado de algún edificio... aún no me explico por qué mi antigua compañera y amiga Misao se encontraba en la escena..."  
  
Kaoru, después de eso, perdió todo conocimiento. Misao pidió ayuda a Aoshi para llevarla de nuevo a la casa antes de que muriera. Enishi había sido el agresor de Kaoru, por lo que debían ser cuidadosos de que éste no los viera ayudar a la supuesta víctima o estarían en problemas. Afortunadamente, Enishi estaba sumergido en su euforia de ver la expresión de Kenshin, por lo que no notó nada.  
  
Kenshin, quedó estupefacto cuando vio caer a Kaoru, y una presión en el pecho comenzó a invadirlo rápidamente. Pero el shock le duró sólo unos segundos, pues Enishi comenzó a reírse y burlarse ante la inutilidad de él al no poder siquiera matar a una mocosa debilucha, fácil, llorona y gritona con facilidad.   
  
-¿Cuánto te cobró, Battousai? ¿Está muy cara? Lástima que la rompí, me hubiese gustado jugar con ella un poquito igual que tú...  
  
Kenshin pensó en su Kaoru-dono, y no toleró lo que ese tipo decía de ella. Kaoru-dono no era un objeto. Sus ojos se tornaron ámbar al instante y, dando un enorme grito de ira, Battousai desenvainó su espada, dirigiéndose a Enishi a toda velocidad.   
  
Aoshi (quien había sido echado por Misao) salió de la casa y contempló la increíble pelea que entre el gran Hitokiri Battousai y su compañero (algo loco) Enishi se estaba desatando. Aoshi sintió que debía parar esto, pues, según las órdenes de Shishio, debían espiar al Battousai mientras seguía con la chica. Existía la posibilidad de que junto con ella, el asesino se debilitara, pero en estos momentos, y con la expresión del Battousai en sus ojos, Enishi tenía todas las de perder. Por esto, Aoshi se dirigió hacia Enishi, llamando la atención de ambos combatientes, y le dijo la misión encomendada a él por Shishio, lo suficientemente bajo para que el Battousai no escuchara. Enishi, misteriosamente solo rió y no objetó, alejándose al instante. Kenshin iba a seguirlo. Su ira aún no se disipaba, pero Aoshi lo detuvo.  
  
-En vez de pelear por orgullo inútil, sería mejor que te preocuparas por el estado de Kaoru-chan.  
  
Kenshin abrió los ojos de par en par, los cuales se volvieron violetas en el instante. "¡Kaoru-dono! ¿¿En dónde está?? ¡¡Si no la encuentro ella...!!"  
  
-Mi compañera la está cuidando. Será mejor que te apresures. -Dijo Aoshi, como si hubiera adivinado el pensamiento del Battousai.  
  
::::::::::  
  
"Ahora recuerdo" Pensó Kaoru, quien empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento, mientras volvía a sentir el calor de alguien a su lado envuelto en colonia masculina. "Pero... ¿quién es esta persona a mi lado? ¿Misao-chan? ¿Aoshi-kun...? No... No sé quién es... ¿Quién eres?... ¿Por qué me siento tan a salvo junto a tí?"  
  
Kaoru, en medio de su semi-conciencia, se acurrucó al pecho de Kenshin, que se encontraba a su lado, y quien ante este acto se sintió muy nervioso. No entendía nada, pero su corazón comenzó a latir a mil. Kaoru sonrió, aún sin abrir los ojos, mientras apoyaba su cabeza bajo los brazos de ése alguien. Se sentía tan serena al lado de aquella persona... sentía un corazón latir muy rápido junto a ella, al igual que el suyo. Entonces, abrió lentamente los ojos, y se encontró con la mirada violeta del joven asesino. Aquel que la había salvado con sus cuidados y había protegido su orgullo, sin que ella se enterara siquiera. Ella, en cambio, lo recordaba como el joven asesino maldito que la había engañado, y la causa por la cual ella estaba pasando todo esto. Su sonrisa se borró al instante.  
  
-¡¡¡¡UWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru tuvo la dulce primera reacción de lanzar patadas al asesino, empujándolo lejos de donde ella estaba. Kenshin quedó todo amoratado en el piso junto a la cama, mientras Kaoru se había arrinconado en la pieza, y comenzó a arrojarle todo tipo de cosas con desesperación.  
  
-¡¡Pervertido!! ¿¿Qué intentabas hacer?? ¡¡Toma esto, y esto, y esto, y esto!!  
  
Kenshin, en vez de huir de los golpes de Kaoru o por último defenderse, como ella esperaba que hiciera, sólo se levantó y sonrió. Luego se acercó a Kaoru lentamente, manteniendo esa misma sonrisa serena, de cuando la había invitado a comer, intacta. Cuando llegó frente a ella, se quedó inmóvil y aún sonriente, ante la mirada de "¿¿Qué rayos??" de Kaoru, quien debido al asombro también permanecía inmóvil.  
  
"Estoy feliz... algo me dice que debo... Kaoru-dono..."  
  
Luego de unos minutos, Kenshin abrazó a Kaoru con mucha fuerza. Ella quedó estupefacta y notoriamente ruborizada.  
  
-¡Qué bueno que esté bien, Kaoru-dono!.  
  
Kaoru sentía latir el corazón del Battousai con una fuerza increíble. Su primera reacción iba a ser golpearlo hasta morir, pero notó un papelito tirado en el suelo, a los pies de la cama. Era la caligrafía de Misao.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, ¡No olvides que le debes la vida a este tipejo en más de una manera, así que controla tus reacciones "Kaoru"! Tus amigos M y A."  
  
Entonces notó por fin la cantidad de vendas ensangrentadas al lado de la cama, los platitos de comida sucios y los vasos de agua, y otras sustancias, con cucharas pequeñas, como si aquel hombre la hubiese intentado alimentar en todo el tiempo que ella estuvo durmiendo. Su rostro entristeció. "¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que tramas? ¿Acaso... de verdad te preocupaste por mí?"  
  
Kaoru permaneció inmóvil ante el abrazo del Battousai, con el corazón lleno de congoja y confusión. Aún no entendía por qué la había cuidado todo este tiempo, pero algo en este abrazo le dijo que no era interés ni nada parecido a lo oído por el teléfono. La felicidad del Battousai se sentía sincera...   
  
Por esta vez, se lo dejaría pasar.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**NdYune-o**: Wdagh... qué melosa me quedó esta misión, ¿no? X.x Me sorprendo a mí misma, nunca pensé q llegara a escribir algo como esto... para la próxima pondré más sangre, sí señor (juju). ¿Les sorprendió la relación entre Aoshi-Misao? Pues no debería, pq les advertí en la misión anterior que habrían unos vínculos familiares que provocarían maltrato hacia Yune permanentemente XDD Please don't hate me! Para los que han leído o visto Angel Sanctuary, Onee-san no jijyou, Embrace me tightly from the highest floor, etc, verán q las relaciones de amor verdadero entre hermanos existen y no son feas si no se trata de simple perversión por ansias de sexo inmoral... al menos ésa es mi opinión, yo encuentro que es lindo mientras no sea de puro ociosos n.n Espero no les moleste (tanto) XD. Por cierto, ¿notaron los errores? En fin, se los diré: **Error1:** si se fijan en la parte del sueño-recuerdo de Kaoru, éste termina incluso después de que Kaoru quedara sin conocimiento, y luego dice "ahora recuerdo", bueno, esa frase obviamente sólo se refiere a lo que ella alcanzó a ver, y es que si dejaba solo hasta ahí quedaría todo inconcluso, así que lo hice de esa forma (enredo máximo x3). **Error2 (apuesto a que no lo notaron)**: Se trata de cuando Kaoru pensaba que "se sentía tan serena al lado de aquella persona", y digo q hay un error pq después de este texto se me ocurrió la brillante idea de poner que sus corazones latían fuertemente. Si estás serena(o) tu corazón late despacio y calmado, por lo que eso sería imposible XDD. En fin, errar es humano, perdonar es divino, así que ya saben... XD  
  
Bueno, por último quisiera agradecerles nuevamente el que me lean, me hacen extremadamente feliz... aunq soy algo ambiciosa a veces, creo q no tengo remedio n..ñU

  
****_Review-chan!! n..........n -.-Xtreme Happyness-.-****_

  


-**Gaby (hyatt**: Bueno, Kaoru aún no lo sabe, pero no te preocupes, estoy conciente de que perdonar algo como eso no es tan fácil, además, yo tb odio los fics "todo-happy" en los que nada termina con algo que no sea felicidad ¬¬ (no significa q pondré un final triste para este fic, pero tp planeo hacerlo totalmente happy ·..·)

-**Kiyu1**: Ehm... :Yune-o se pone a pensar con desdicha: Kiyu-chan, me alegra que digas q es original, y qué se yo, pero no me alegra tanto el que al parecer mi fic se pone cada vez más meloso y empalagoso ¿Debería suavizar los niveles románticos...? Grax por leerme! y espero tu dibujo de regalo todavía nn

-**Justary**: Sigh, gracias por leerme de nuevo (que haya gente que me aguanta... XD) y don't worry, intentaré hacer q la relación Kao-Ken no se vea chocante con respecto a la edad. Tendré q utilizar mis neuronas al máximo, eso sí...

-**Shanshito con cola**: Sipi, se ha descubierto el gran pecado del Battousai... muajajja, Kaoru verá cómo castigarlo... :mirada maléfica: Juju, qué te pareció la reacción de Kaoru cuando terminó la conversación telefónica de Kenshin? Creo que fue lo suficientemente explosiva como creo que una chica tan efusiva como Kao tendría, o no? Grax por los animos, Janeee!

-**Naoko lizi kinomoto**: Geez, creo que tu deceo de actualización temprana no sucedió, me demoré encuentro q bastante, y es que tuve muchas pruebas y exámenes T..T Con decirte que ahora mismo debería estar estudiando... He ahí el porqué del "fuera de servicio" del local psiquiátrico XD.

-**Sakura:** Hola again, Sakura-chan! Que bueno que te haya gustado. Espero verte bien seguido, ne? janeee n.n

-**Kaoruluz**: Jajaja, como podrás ver, sí lo escuchó, ojalá te haya parecido bien su reacción... yo creo que hubiese hecho lo mismo XD. Eh, y no te preocupes, pq tengo preparadas varias cosillas para esos dos (de todo un poco).

-**Kaora-FGV-16**: Ohh... se preocupan por mi salud... creo que lloraré T..T ::emoción:: . Jeje, sí, ya estoy muchomejor del resfrío y un año más vieja, además, hoy comeré torta y la mamá de mi cuñado me sacará de compras (estos mitad/contenta por ello, en realidad), así que podrás ver que estoy muuuuuucho mejor XD. En fin, intentaré no atrasarme tanto con la publicación del cap. 5, así que gracias por tus ánimos. Sayonara!

-**Lime-kamiya**: ¿Subirlos varias veces? ·..· Que yo sepa nunca he hecho eso (al menos no con la intención), lo que pasa es que tengo el complejo de "nunca-estoy-totalmente-conforme-con-mi-trabajo", por lo que a cada rato que revisaba si todo estaba bien, encontraba un error y lo editaba. Lo malo era q la viva e impresionantemente inteligente de yo, lo hacía desde "chapter manager" y no desde "edit story" (sé que ambos sirven, pero yo los usaba mal XD), por lo que cuando lo cambiaba volvía a ponerse arriba de la lista¬¬U. En fin, supongo que es moleso, intentaré no hacerlo más (además ya aprendí cómo hacerlo bien XD). Arigatô, byess!

-**Tatsuki shinomori**: Chii qué bueno que te haya gustado! Pero... i'm sorry, este fic está puesto como "G" así que no puedo poner ese tipo de cosas. Habrán escenas medias-fuertes, pero no les aseguro que sea de lemmon pq FF.net me patearía el culo si pongo algo para mayores en un fic con clasificación para todo público ·..·. Ojalá me sigas leyendo de todas formas...

-**Amaterazu Mizuhame**: Konnichiwa! Gracias por tus comentarios, me hace muy feliz el que te haya gustado tanto (tal parece) la historia n.n Y perdona si el otro día por MSN no te hablé casi nada, pero estaba algo ocupada XD. Sorry. En fin, ojalá te siga gustando la historia aunque la autora no sea tan agradable como la gente esperaría XD. Janee!

-**Mei Fanle**: Oooh sí, vaya que se enojó XD, y aunque el final de este capítulo muestra como que ya se le estaba pasando... no se fíen de ello al 100%, no señor XD. Jeje, ehm... en fin, byes! grax por darte el tiempo de leer mi fic n..n

-**Blue ningyo**: Jajajaja, de verdad es bastante fuera de lo común ver a un asesino cocinero (y decorador de ambientes, para más remate XD) Y además concuerdo contigo, me enferma la gente demasiado chueca, así que hice tanto a Misao como a Aoshi más fieles que un perro en cuanto a su amistad con Kaoru-chan XD. Bueno, te espero en mi puesto de dominadora global, tu tb estás presente, no puedes arrancarte ahora... Dale saludos a tu dios Limón de mi parte XD (ocio máximo)

  
Ok, eso es todo, byessssss mándenme reviews, porfissss, me hace muy feliz leerlos (bueno, creo q eso nos pasa a todos los escritores de ff.net n.n)  
  
::**Yune-o**::  
  
17:58 07-06-2004 

10:38 12-06-2004


	5. Misión 5 II: Precio de vida

**NdYune-o**: Owww, sorry la demora, mi musa estaba en coma . Antes que nada aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de Tomoe, así que no crean eso ni se ofendan si leen algo medio rarito, pero era sólo para que el hilo argumental se desarrollara bien, sólamente por eso, en serio... Otra cosa, en esta misión Kao y Ken no aparecerán directamente, pero en la próxima se adentrará de nuevo la trama en torno a ellos, así que no se preocupen los que los seguían n.n .  
  
**Misión 5: "Precio de vida"  
**  
**:::::**  
  
-Fue una estúpida idea el haber tomado lo que no era suyo, Tsubame-san  
  
"¡Dios, voy a morir!"-pensó ella, y se tensó aún más cuando el joven se acercó a ella con la espada pequeña en la mano.  
  
-Será mejor que no haga ruido, o mi espada tendrá aún menos piedad.  
  
El joven rápidamente tomó el pelo de la chica y lo tironeó hacia atrás para descubrir su cuello. El corazón de Tsubame estaba a punto de salirse. "¡¡Te... tengo... que pensar en algo o moriré!!"  
  
-¡Espera por favor! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Pu... puedo explicarlo!  
  
-Hehehe, lo lamento, Tsubame-san, pero usted ya sabe quién soy y todos sabemos que la que estuvo espiando los archivos de la Across fue usted y esa chica Kamiya...  
  
**:::::**  
  
Sanjou Tsubame sintió el sudor frío bajar por su rostro y arrastrarse hasta sus tensos hombros, que reflejaban el gran nerviosismo que concebía. Se puso de pie e intento calcular la situación. El anciano estaba ahí, tan solo, tan débil, era sólo cuestión de determinación y un mínimo de esfuerzo para terminar, pero... estaba nerviosa. ¿Cómo no estarlo? La pequeña espada que sus manos portaban fue presionada aún más por los dedos de la joven. Sabía que de todas formas tendría que hacerlo, pero en su interior se cuestionaba si podría.  
  
Yahiko la miraba expectante, aguardando a que la chica por fin decidiera llevar a cabo el acto, ya que era necesario verla haciéndolo para que las cosas quedaran claras y él pudiera dictar su sentencia. Sonrió. Sabía que no lo haría. Para alguien como ella era un hecho obvio el que sería incapaz hacerlo. Tan solo mirar el temblor de las manos de Tsubame se dio cuenta de esto...  
  
Entonces, la chica se movió. Yahiko se sorprendió de esto, se acomodó para observar detenidamente el actuar de ella, y se mantuvo alerta por si la joven detective tenía pensado escapar.  
  
Sin embargo, ella en vez de escapar se irguió determinada a efectuar el mandato. Su rostro reflejó seriedad detrás del nerviosismo, y luego de unos instantes partió a toda velocidad hacia el hombre vestido de harapos y sentado sobre periódicos en medio de un callejón sin salida. Estaba oscuro: nadie la vería, así que no había problema. Al llegar ante él, haciendo uso de las pequeñas clases de kendo y judo que su amiga Kaoru le había dado, tomó al hombre en un rápido movimiento que hasta ella desconocía de sí misma, y prosiguió a rebanar el cuello de éste, como si fuera mantequilla, con el arma que Yahiko le había dado. Sintió la sangre tibia salpicarle la cara, las manos y la ropa, mientras que veía con horror los gritos mudos de la víctima, aunque sólo por unos instantes, puesto que las lágrimas no tardaron en fluir de sus ojos, nublando la escena, y limpiaban la sangre que le había salpicado, de aquel hombre, mientras se arrastraban por sus mejillas.  
  
La carne cortada del pobre vagabundo había sido palpada por los dedos de la joven detective, y temía no volver a poder olvidar el roce y la humedad de la sangre que la herida había dejado en ella. La pequeña espada se le escapó de las manos. Quedó de pie ante el cadáver sin poder cerrar los ojos, por los que brotaban sus numerosas lágrimas, ni una vez, mientras sus pies pisaban el mar de sangre. Un aplauso se sintió a unos metros de ella, pero aquello no la sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
  
-Jajajaja. De verdad pensaba que no lo harías, bravo, Sanjou. Supongo que te subestimé, aunque aún tienes mucho que aprender. Si te costó tanto acabar con un vagabundo asqueroso, no sé cómo vas a aprender qué hacer con los peces gordos.  
  
Yahiko se paró frente a ella y notó sus lágrimas. Volvió a escapársele una risa, y de manera muy brusca tomó la cara de la joven con su mano derecha, la cual se manchó con la sangre en el rostro de ella.  
  
-Bienvenida a Across, Sanjou.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ella por fin llegó a su casa, y comenzó a pensar en las otras veces en que llegaba de su jornada, cansada, y su amado novio la venía a saludar. En esas ocasiones solo se recostaba en su cama luego de un relajante baño y conversaba con él acerca de muchas cosas. Siempre sentía la paz al llegar a su hogar, al estar con su pareja, su apoyo, el único que la comprendía, y recordaba el sentimiento de felicidad que su ser experimentaba al poner un pie en esa pequeña construcción que era su casa... sin embargo, en esta ocasión sólo eran pensamientos del pasado y recuerdos lejanos que a penas podía imaginar. En estos momentos lo único que podía sentir era el miedo y el asco por sí misma. Su mente aún no relacionaba lo que había hecho unos minutos antes, y el temblor de su cuerpo acrecentaba ante la presencia del joven asesino atrás suyo. La tenía amenazada, por lo que nada podía hacer. No había escapatoria alguna; sabía que ese hombre la seguiría a donde fuera, por lo que tendría que seguir con la farsa que había conseguido crear para salvar su vida.  
  
**:::::::**  
  
-¿Y como para qué nos puede servir una chiquilla como esa, Yahiko?  
  
-Pues... no lo sé, comunicaciones con los medios, espionaje, burlas a la autoridad...  
  
Hiko hizo una pausa por unos momentos. Podría ser que su hijo tuviera razón. De algo podría servirles esa chica. Siguió conversando con su hijo y discutieron los últimos detalles. Yahiko se encargaría de vigilarla día y noche para ver su comportamiento e intenciones ante lo propuesto. Él no estaba precisamente emocionado por eso, ya que tendría que llevarla a sus misiones y acompañarla en las suyas. La primera prueba sería ver si era capaz de asesinar a alguien...  
  
**:::::::**  
  
-Ne, Tsubame-chan, ¿cómo te fue? –Preguntó un joven de mediana estatura, cabello marrón y ojos celestes, mientras contemplaba a su novia, sin notar la expresión en su rostro ni al chico que aguardaba al borde de la puerta.  
  
Tsubame no contestó y sólo se sentó en el sillón sin cambiar la expresión de horror y shock en su rostro. Tragó saliva. Debía aprender a sobrellevar esta situación. Si Seijuro Yahiko la veía tan conmocionada ante lo hecho, jamás se tragaría su mentira. Además, debía explicar de alguna forma a su novio el hecho de que el chico se quedaría en su casa de ahora en adelante. Apretó los ojos para llenarse de fuerza, y luego de unos momentos levantó la cara con una sonriente expresión, lo más natural que pudiera. Esto llamó grandemente la atención del asesino.  
  
-Bastante bien, Yutaro-chan. Te presento a mi compañero de trabajo, Seijuro Yahiko-san, Es mi asistente, y ha tenido serios problemas familiares ahora último, por lo que quería saber si estás de acuerdo en que se quede por algún tiempo en la casa, por lo menos hasta que encuentre un lugar.  
  
-Oh, está bien –Dijo el joven, sonriendo- Tenemos un cuarto demás, así que puedes quedarte cuanto quieras si tienes problemas. Mi nombre es Tsukayama Yutaro, mucho gusto.  
  
Yahiko entró en la casa dispuesto a seguir el juego sin ningún pretexto. Le desagradaba el mandato puesto por su padre, pero qué podía hacer. Debía asegurarse a cada momento, y ya vería cómo deshacerse de ese tipejo patético, pues sería un estorbo para la vigilancia de la detective.  
  
-Muchísimas gracias, Tsukayama-san, espero no ser una molestia.  
  
-Oh, no, no es ninguna. Si usted es un amigo de Tsubame, también es uno mío.  
  
Unas horas después de esto, Tsubame se había recostado en su cama, con su novio al lado. Ella solo miraba hacia abajo, con la congoja atorada en la garganta, la cual fue expresada en enormes gotones de lágrimas que fluían por sus ojos al recordar lo cerca que había estado de morir y lo que tuvo que hacer para estar aún ahí. Los recuerdos eran muy nítidos, y habían estado irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos todo el día:  
  
**:::::::**  
  
-¡Po... por eso te digo que tengo una explicación! ¿Qué más esperaba que hiciera para... intentar unírmeles?-Tsubame deseó con toda su alma haber inventado algo mejor, pero el temor no la dejaba pensar claramente.  
  
-¿Y en serio crees que me tragaré esa? Seré menor que tú, pero tonto nunca he sido.  
  
-¡Es... es en serio! ¿Por qué crees que investigaba sobre ustedes? Soy una detective, puedo ser muy útil espiando, ¿sabes? Además, también... -Sentía como le temblaba el cuerpo y sabía que estaba muerta si él no le creía, pero prosiguió-... también puedo defenderme a mí misma, no seré una inútil, ¡lo juro!  
  
-¿...... y por qué deseas unirte a la Across...?  
  
-Es cuestión de venganza, Seijuro-san- Contestó Tsubame sin pensarlo demasiado, pues en parte era cierto.  
  
Yahiko vio los ojos de la chica y, aunque sabía que había una gran probabilidad de que estuviera mintiendo, tenía razón en ciertos aspectos: Al ser ella una detective podría serles útil para engañar a los medios e investigar, y si resultaba una traicionera o simplemente ya no les servía, pues era sólo cosa de matarla. Luego de unos minutos, la soltó y, sin quitarle la vista de encima, tomó el comunicador para hablar con Hiko, su padre.  
  
-¿Padre?  
  
-Oh, eres tú, Yahiko. ¿Ya terminaste?  
  
-Padre, esta chica detective dice querer unirse a Across, para ser franco mucho no le creo, pero algo me dice que podemos utilizarla mientras nos sirva de algo...  
  
**:::::::**  
  
Tsubame apretó los ojos en su cama y dejó que las lágrimas siguieran fluyendo. Pensaba en el pobre vagabundo a quien había tenido que quitar la vida para salvar la suya, y se sintió una completa egoísta... pero afortunada. Apretó el cuerpo de su joven novio por unos instantes, y luego se volteó hacia la puerta, decidida a olvidar aunque fuera por esa noche lo ocurrido, pues mañana sería peor.  
  
Sin embargo, al voltearse notó la presencia de un tercero en la habitación, y sus ojos se detuvieron al contemplar en la penumbra atenuada por la luz de la luna, a alguien sentado a lo indio al lado de la puerta, apoyado sobre una espada y con expresión fría y que parecía estar dispuesta a permanecer así toda la noche con tal de no sacar sus ojos de encima de ella.  
  
Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que definitivamente ya nunca volvería a estar sola.  
  
-------------------------------o-----------------------o--------------------------o-------------------  
  
El joven miraba a su hermana como sonámbulo, mientras sus ojos no reflejaban la mínima expresión. La música inundaba todo el cuarto y lo hacía perder toda posible oportunidad de recobrar su conciencia. La mujer soplaba con suavidad el instrumento, por el cual salían notas casi inaudibles, pero ensordecedoras para él. Luego de unos minutos, ella dejaba su gran flauta a un lado, y las notas eran reemplazadas por palabras acomodadas en una melancólica sinfonía producida por su melodiosa voz.  
  
-Eni-kun... ven...  
  
Enishi se levantó sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, con la boca medio-abierta y los ojos perdidos. Caminó lentamente hacia su hermana, quien al llegar lo apoyó en su regazo, acariciando su espalda y su cabeza, mientras seguía hablándole en canciones, como si fuera una forma de comunicarse con él.  
  
-¿Y qué hiciste hoy, Eni-kun? ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?  
  
-To...mo...e...  
  
Tomoe Yukishiro le preguntaba sólo como una forma de auto-demostrarse su señorío ante aquel joven alto y fuerte que era su hermano, pues lo que él veía, ella lo veía también; lo que él pensaba, ella lo sabía; lo que él hacía, era lo que ella le decía. Ese era el hechizo de su flauta; herencia de la familia de sus padres, que era usada para controlar a los esclavos y criados del hogar, para asegurarse su fidelidad. ¿Que por qué la usaba contra su propio hermano? Pues por que sólo tenía efecto con los seres de un rango menor en cuanto a su relación con la dueña. En su caso, él era su hermano menor. Un ser inferior y totalmente controlable. Debió haber alguna vez un momento en que sintió compasión por ese joven, pero con el tiempo lo había olvidado y superado. Siempre la habían criado fría, mientras que su hermano era un sentimental. Ella era la más indicada, y se decía siempre que si no fuera por ella, Enishi sería una vergüenza para la familia.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
::DONG DONG DONG DONG::  
  
El sonar de la pequeña campana puesta en el salón principal por generaciones, dio la señal de que pronto comenzaría la reunión en la gran mansión de la VIRUS.  
  
Aoshi se levantó de su cama con cuidado, intentando no despertar a la pequeña chica de ojos esmeralda que dormía a su lado, con la gran trenza desordenada entre su pequeño y delgado cuerpo. Por unos momentos, Aoshi la culpó de la tortura que había estado viviendo la última hora y media, cuando ella había venido a contarle algo y en el intento se había dormido sobre él. Pero luego recordó que el único pervertido aquí era él, por que eran las seis de la tarde de un día agitado, y hasta él tenía sueño, no era de extrañar que su pequeña Misao también. Por esto, y en vista de que todos los demás miembros de la VIRUS ya se movilizaban hacia la gran y larga mesa en la que tomaban las decisiones, renunció a la idea de quedarse junto a su hermana, sintiendo su calor y su suave respirar sobre él hasta que ella despertara. Cuando por fin logró safarse del abrazo (que él creía involuntario) de su hermana, se puso de pie, decidido a despertarla cuando ese rubor desapareciera de la cara suya. No comprendía por qué, de todas las mujeres del planeta, él tenía que enamorarse de su hermana por parte de madre.  
  
Un momento: ¿¿Enamorarse?? Nooo nononono, claro que no. Eso era sólo una infantil confusión de su sentimiento de hermano. Se dijo y repitió esto una y otra vez en su cabeza hasta convencerse de ello, aún sabiendo en su interior que no era cierto. De verdad la amaba, pero él nunca lo admitiría, y luego de repetirse ésto por lo menos unas cincuenta veces y notar que su rubor había desaparecido, se volteó con la intención de despertar a su hermana...  
  
Sin embargo Misao estaba sentada en la cama, mirando con extrañeza al hombre frente suyo, quien había estado tapándose los oídos con las manos y murmurando algo incomprendible repetidamente, con los ojos cerrados.  
  
-Ya... ¿ya despertaste?  
  
Preguntó Aoshi, quien había vuelto a enrojecer violentamente al darse cuenta de que ella había estado mirándolo. ¿Y si había descubierto sus pensamientos? ¿Y si había escuchado lo que él decía acerca de ella? ¿Y de la "confusión" que sentía? No... no podría ser... si fuese así ella lo estaría mirando con horror, asco o espando, pero no con su usual e inocente carita llena de vida, que con esos ojos esmeraldas podía lograr calmar cualquiera de sus ataques de ira o tensar hasta el último de sus huesos.  
  
-¿Despertar? ¿Acaso me que...dé... dor...?  
  
Misao se interrumpió a sí misma al recordar que cuando venía a decirle algo a Aoshi, quien estaba leyendo en la cama, se había quedado dormida... junto a él... muy cerca de él... "¡¡Dios!!" Pensó, al instante en que su cara enrojeció y asimismo la de Aoshi, nuevamente. Ambos miraron a otro lado para no ser vistos, por lo que ninguno notó el rubor del otro, y la vergüenza mezclada con felicidad que estaban sintiendo sería un eterno secreto que las paredes guardarían.  
  
-¡Lo... lo siento, Ao-chan, no era la intención! ¡yo sólo....!  
  
Misao se evantó bruscamente debido al nerviosismo que se había apoderado de ella, y se dirigió hacia Aoshi, para hablarle mejor, con mucha rapidez. Sin embargo, algo se interpuso en su camino...  
  
-¡No... no tienes que disculparte! Podría haberte despertado y sin embarggg....  
  
Ambos callaron bruscamente. Ese "algo", una botella tirada en el piso junto con otras cosas esparcidas en el desorden, había hecho tropezar a Misao, haciendo que Aoshi reaccionara para evitar que cayera, sosteniéndola en sus brazos.  
  
Se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes que tanto Misao como Aoshi hubieran deseado que fueran eternos. El latir de sus corazones era tan nítido que podía confundirse con los pasos que se sentían por el corredor. Ninguno desviaba sus ojos de los del otro, de tal forma que ya se habían mezclado, formando una sola mirada desesperada por permanecer de esa forma el resto de su vida.  
  
-Ehem, ehem...  
  
Sawagejo Chô estava a la puerta, quién sabe desde cuando, espiando a los hermanos. Se quedó mirándolos con obvia sospecha mezclada con disgusto.  
  
-Me mandaron a llamarlos, la reunión ya empezó, ¿Sabían?  
  
Aoshi y Misao se separaron con rapidez. La mirada de Chô emanaba peligro. Miseo se preocupó, pes ese tipo siempre había tenido puestos los ojos en ella por llevarse tan bien con Shishio-sama, cualquier cosa que llegara a averiguar acerca de sus sentimientos hacia su hermano o la amistad que ambos mantenían con Kaoru, Chô podría usarlas en contra de Aoshi con el fin de separarlos, y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar a su hermano por él.... ni por nadie. Se había jurado a sí misma que si no era Aoshi, ningún hombre lograría estar con ella. Aún si se mantenía sola y soltera por el resto de su vida. Siguió pensando en esto con ahinco, mientras salía del cuarto (para dejar de atrasar la reunión y evitar preocupaciones varias) con obvia desconfianza. Chô no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la muchacha, con una expresión desagradable para cualquier espectador.  
  
-¿Qué estás mirando?-Preguntó Aoshi, fastidiado.  
  
-Lo que a ti no te corresponde mirar, Shinomori. No te entrometas, "Nii-chan", ¿Entendido? Ah, y por cierto, yo que tú cuidaría mis espaldas... hay amistades que matan, jeje.  
  
Chô se alejó con una enorme sonrisa sarcástica. Aoshi espero a que se fuera del todo y golpeó la pared con su puño -que dejó un gran agujero-, la cual, si se hubiese demorado un poco más, hubiese sido Chô.  
  
------o------  
  
La reunión fue larga, tediosa y lo suficientemente densa como para dejar a Aoshi y Misao más preocupados y alertas que nunca. La vigilancia a la casa de Kaoru con el Battousai aumentaría al doble, y por primera vez, a los dos hermanos se les había encomendado unas misiones por separado totalmente ajenas al caso Kamiya, con la estricta orden de no entrometerse, con dicho caso ni con los propios, entre sí. Amnos pudieron adivinar a quién se le había ocurrido tal medida, y el responsable sonreía triunfante mientras miraba fijo a los hermanos sentados al frente suyo. Pasados unos minutos, se comunicó la nueva estrategia encomendada a Tomoe y Enishi. Al escucharla Misao, la chica se volvió rápidamente a la mirada de Aoshi, con entusiasmo. Aoshi supo de inmediato lo que tramaba su hermana, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza con cansancio y preocupación.  
  
-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Misao-chan.  
  
-Aaaah, vamos, Ao-chan ¡Por favooor!- Misao lo miró con cara de niña buena mientras pestañeaba repetidamente. Sabía que lo convencería, y el suspiro que el joven dio confirm esto último. -¡Gracias, Nii-chan! ¡Eres un encanto!  
  
Aoshi volvió a suspirar y a llevarse ambas manos a la frente, pensando en la alocada cabeza de su hermana pequeña, pues las nuevas visitas en la casa de su amiga traerían más de una sorpresa.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**NdYune-o**: Sorry el que me faltara una mitad (y que tardara tanto en ponerla) pero problemas con mi conexión no me dejaba Y.Y. En fin, en parte esa onda Tomoe/Enishi la hice para que se les quitara un poco la imagen de que era malo. Díganme loca, pero soy una fan declarada de ese tipo... oh, God, he's so damn cute! . Y decidí empezar a planificar las misiones, para que no vuelva a pasarme esto de la demora... mi musa estuvo en coma por culpa de mi desorden... Espero que se haya entendido lo de Misao/Aoshi esta vez =S  
  
Tengo planeado publicar pronto otro fic, pero me da cuco... algo me dice que no lo van a pescar ni en bajada XD (la cursiva es sólo para ponerle caca XD)  
  
Reviews! n..n  
  
**-Naoko lizi Kinomoto**: Perversión??? ò.ó Nuuuu esa nuca ha sido ni será mi intención, es más, lo aclaré en la misma misión anterior... (se ve q nadie lee mis notas ¬¬U) Lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar... ya sabes cómo es cuando la musa anda taimada... Ah, estoy aquí con el gato peludo este (ya-sabes-quién) y te manda muchos cariños n.n Ja ne!

**-****Gaby (hyatt**: Sip, son hermanos. En realidad medio-hermanos (no quise cambiarles el apellido), pero en fin... Que bueno que te haya gustado la misión anterior... no sé si este... =..=  
  
**-Sakura**: Gracias por tus ánimos n.n No te preocupes, mejorará... a partir de (si no me viene otro derrame cerebral) la próxima misión. O eso espero... T.T  
  
**-Seyka**: Holas!! Wai!, gracias por tus porras, como compatriota chilena que soy te lo agradezco.. (Shiii viva chile... c-h-i....) Ojalá te siga gustando! n.n un besote, nos vemos!  
  
**-Amaterasu Mizuhame**: Juajuajua, me pasa exactamente lo mismo, no puedo hacer demasiadas cosas a la vez, y a veces todos me hablan x..x. Agradezco tu apoyo, y con respecto a lo de Kaoru, pues habrá que esperar. De repente esa chiquilla puede ser bastante burra XD.  
  
**-Blue ningyo**: Te saludo de nuevo, mi querida subordinada, esperando a que te aparescas de vez en cuando en MSN para que empecemos la operación... ah, por cierto, NADA es demasiado cruel para mí n.n no ha llegado lo peor, prepárate... juajuajua, bromeo, debo pensar en quienes me leen de vez en cuando . PD1: Muchas gracias, dale un apretón de manos de mi parte (si tiene) y dile que a la próxima le traeré algo de sal o azúcar a gusto n..n PD2: No tienes que decírmelo, soy vegetariana XD PD3: Como ya dije, cuando te aparescas =S  
  
**-DarkCam**: (Y qué pasó con el "n-Cam"?) jajajajajja, se ve que somos distintas, lo que yo tomé como una especie de taquicardia absurda y tardía, tú lo hiciste con algo referente al amor. Así se nota el grado de romanticismo que hay en ambas XD. Gracias por los ánimos, yo tb te mando muchos, en especial ahora q publicaste tu fic (que no me dedicaste ¬¬).  
  
**-Nattzumi**: Mucho no te entendí, pero pude ver que me estabas dando ánimos, muchísimas gracias por apoyarme, me levantas la moral Y.Y ::Yune va a buscar un pañuelo:: Ojalá te guste este capítulo n..n  
  
Esta vez no me llegaron muchos, pero eso no puede importarme menos, pq igual me pongo súper contenta al recibirlos y así me entero de quién realmente me apoya y quién no. Gracias! Hasta la próxima! n.....n  
  
::Yune-ô::  
  
22:55 17-07-2004 


	6. Misión 6: Visitas Inesperadas

**NdYune-ô: **Doh, qué cansada estoy xX estuve escribiendo ene rato y estrujándome las neuronas para terminar éste capítulo infernal, y aquí está, si alguno lo lee XD. Ah, y el próximo capítulo les prometo que será más interesante, y desde el 8 en adelante comienza... ::TANTANTAAAN:: .... lo bueno... XDD (Si, D-kun, ídem q en nuestra conversa xD)

En fin, ahí les va. Y si hay algún error, luego lo corrijo.

**Misión 6: "Visitas inesperadas"**

_-Bien, creo que ya es momento de comenzar. Tomen asiento, señores._

_-Hiko-sama, acerca de la situación de Himura..._

_-Justamente ese es uno de los puntos a tratar hoy, Shôgo. Las cosas no pueden seguir así, debemos hacer algo acerca de eso. -Yahiko permaneció inmóvil incluso después de contestar por su padre; una gran hazaña. Tsubame estaba afuera, custodiada por dos guardias. Ni de broma se le permitía estar en las reuniones aún. Menos siendo un simple objeto, según Yahiko._

_-Así es, Yahiko. Como la mayoría de ustedes sabrá, la situación de los Kamiya resultó un poco diferente a lo que esperábamos. De una limpieza rápida pasó a un secuestro con amenazas..._

_-Sin embargo todo está igual, Hiko-sama. No hay indicios de que Himura se haya movido ni un poco para intimidar al senador Kamiya... eso sin contar el incidente de la aparición de Yukishiro de la VIRUS en la pista..._

_-Ya lo se, Shôgo-kun. No creas que dejaremos q las cosas sigan así. Okina Kamiya, y, si es necesario, también mi hijo Kenshin se enterarán de que con Seijuro Hiko no se juega._

-¡Guardia baja!

Kaoru gritó en tanto lanzaba un rápido golpe con su espada, sacando a Kenshin de los pensamientos en que estaba sumergido. Kenshin reaccionó y bloqueó el ataque, pero sólo en parte, siendo uno de sus brazos ligeramente rasguñado. Pensó en la única herida sangrante que alguien había sido capaz de hacerle: la cicatriz que Kaoru le había dejado en su mejilla izquierda; y rió quedito, pensando en la gran tenacidad de la pequeña al frente suyo.

-Lo noto distraído, Shinta-san. ¿Le ocurre algo? -Kaoru mantenía la espada en posición de defensa mientras hablaba.

-N... No, nada en especial, Kaoru-dono. Sólo es que me puse a pensar en quién estará cultivando ahora mis orquídeas...

Kaoru se detuvo un momento y abrió enormemente sus ojos, en señal de asombro infinito.

-¿¿Eeeeh?? ¿¿Cultivas?? ¿El gran Battousai cultiva orquídeas?

-Pues sí, las tengo desde hace mucho... siempre que las veo recuerdo muchas cosas, y me pongo a pensar en lo mucho que nos diferenciamos ellas y yo. Siempre tan alegres, ingenuas, únicas...

-Se ve que les tienes un cariño especial...

-Sí, son una de las pocas cosas que tengo de mi niñez, y me siento muy afortunado al ser su dueño. La gente ha hecho hasta lo imposible por conseguir un ramo debido a su hermosura y exotismo, que aún si le sacas los pétalos se puede ver. Es raro encontrar flores que sean bellas por fuera y por dentro... debe ser porque no nos parecemos en nada por lo que me gustan. Me hace pensar en lo que me gustaría haber sido: una especie de alma libre...

Los ojos del asesino brillaban con emoción mientras hablaba. Kaoru lo observaba sorprendida; parecía ser que lo que menos temia ese hombre era alma de asesino, cosa que había empezado a deducir con el pasar de las tres semanas después de su herida. El contemplarlo tan pasivo y sonriente la hizo sonrojar por unos instantes, pero al darse cuenta de ésto sacudió la cabeza y apartó la vista, molesta. Aún debía recordar lo del incidente del teléfono, y las anteriores (tantas) veces que se había sonrojado por culpa de ese tipejo había pensado en ésto con esmero, intentando inútilmente formarse un sentimiento de odio hacia él.

-¿Desea un trago, Kaoru-dono? compré algunos hace un par de días...

-¡Ah, gracias! No sabes cuánto deseo un whiskey con hielo, porfis... no he tomado desde que salí de mi casa... ¡o un martini, también! ¡o si puedes los mezclas!

Kenshin la miró extrañado y siguió su camino a la cocina, mientras Kaoru, sonriente y ansiosa por beber lo ofrecido, se sentó a la mesa luego de lavarse un poco la cara. Kenshin al llegar posó dos vasos en la mesa, uno frente a Kaoru y otro frente a él (ambos con el mismo contenido), y comenzó a beberlo tranquilamente. Kaoru observó el vaso y su contenido, y cómo el asesino tomaba el suyo con esmero. Sus ojos y cara reflejaron una decepción incontenible, en una pausa de silencio.

-¿¿Le... leche?? -Exclamó, apuntando su vaso con desprecio. -¿¿Y mi whiskey??

-Kaoru-dono, esas cosas son malas para la salud: coagulan la sangre con cada trago. La leche le dará energía y dormirá mejor. ¡Adelante, está rica! -Kenshin bebía la leche de su vaso con entusiasmo, más entusiasmo del que había mostrado el día en que estaban comiendo el banquete preparado por él. Actuaba como si estuviera bebiendo el elixir de la vida.

-............... -Kaoru miró el vaso por unos instantes, conteniendo las ganas de lanzarlo al piso. Nunca en su vida, aparte de su madre si estaba presente, le habían prohibido comer, beber o hasta fumar lo que se le antojara, los alcoholes y demás vicios ya eran parte de su vida, y ahora venía éste a decirle que bebiera algo que jamás bebía por voluntad propia. Pensó e silencio, y luego de un rato, exclamó: -Me la bebo con dos condiciones.

-¿De qué se tratan?

-Uno: Explícame qué rayos fue esa llamada telefónica.

Kenshin estuvo en silencio un omento, dudando si decirle todo a Kaoru-dono, pues ni él mismo sabía el por qué de lo que había hecho. Por otro lado, mentir está mal, al que miente hay que encerrarlo junto a los bueyes hasta que recapacite y diga la verdad... y luego la zurra que el patrón te da es espantosa. No. Debo decirle toda la verdad a Kaoru-dono, como siempre hago con todo el mundo desde que...

-¿Y bien? -Insistió Kaoru, impaciente.

-Bueno, Kaoru-dono. Se lo diré, pero por favor no me pregunte por qué lo hice, puesto que yo tampoco lo sé. -Kenshin suspiró largamente- Cuando nos conocimos en el ascensor ese día, yo debía encontrarme con un "colega" para enterarme de los detalles de la nueva misión que se me encomendaría. Yo lo único que sabía era que debía matar a un niño, pero aunque no me emocionaba la idea, era mi trabajo. Estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Te daba lo mismo si hubiese sido un bebé? -Preguntó Kaoru con fastidio.

-Tanto como que me diera lo mismo no, odio matar mujeres y niños, pero soy un asesino, Kaoru-dono. Si me mandan a matar a todos dentro de un asilo de ancianos, pues ni modo.

Kaoru frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto. Ahí había una buena razón para odiarlo. Kenshin pudo adivinar los pensamientos de la chica, por lo que se apresuró en continuar.

-Como decía, yo lo único que sabía era que el blanco era un niño, y al ver las fotos de la víctima debía partir de inmediato, pues se encontraba en el edificio. Pero... resultó ser que el blanco era usted... y cuando me dirigí tres pisos más arriba para lleva a cabo mi misión... n... no lo sé, Kaoru-dono, pero no pude, y temí al ver a Yukishiro cerca de que él terminara el trabajo. No sé qué fue... algo en sus ojos... y en su voz..

Kenshin hablaba cada vez con más inseguridad. Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y costaba que salieran hacia fuera, lo que dejó ver a Kaoru el grado de confusión que experimentaba el asesino, y lo miró con asombro.

-Lamento no ser tan claro como quisiera, Kaoru-dono -Continuó el asesino-, pero es que... era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien como persona normal y no... -Kenshin se dio cuenta de que, aunque no del todo, comenzaba a entender el por qué de sus actos.

-¿Como asesino?

-Sí. No quería que ese alguien muriera, pero vi que Yukishiro también estaba en escena, y aunque tuviéramos la misma misión, no quise que ésta se llevara a cabo. Tenía que sacarla a usted de ahí.

-Y fue cuando saltaste por la ventana junto conmigo.

-Así es. Obviamente sabía que todo eso me traería grandes problemas con mis superiores, sobretodo Hiko-sama, pero no pude detenerme. No la dejaría morir.

Kaoru, al escuchar las palabras del asesino, en las que ya casi no cabían vacilaciones o confusión, y notar cómo éste la miraba con seriedad, volvió a ruborizarse. Nuevamente se irritó al darse cuenta de ésto, y se paró bruscamente, dando la espalda al joven junto a ella para que no notara su rostro sonrojado.

-¡Bue... bueno, nadie te preguntó eso! ¡Aún no me respondes el por qué de la llamada!

-Era Hiko-sama el que llamó, pidiendo explicaciones. Averiguaron el domicilio casi de inmediato. No sabía qué decirle, no podía decir que me había arrepentido de matarla por una razón inexplicable y desconocida, por lo que inventé lo del secuestro. Pero no se preocupe, Kaoru-dono, no haré nada para perjudicar a su familia. Sé que merezco el buey más enorme y hambriento del patrón toda una semana por todo lo que le dije a Hiko-sama, pero no fue mala intención...

Kaoru se quedó mirando a Battousai con extrañeza por esas últimas palabras. ¿De qué bueyes estaba hablando? De verdad era como un niño, y al igual que éstos, se podía ver la sinceridad en sus ojos, así que ella, sin demasiadas dudas dentro de sí, extendió la mano cerca de la del asesino, con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Está bien, te creo, Battousai, no debí pensar tan mal de ti. Estréchame la mano, lo mejor es que seamos amigos, ¿no?

Kenshin aceptó el saludo de la chica, y ambos se apretaron las manos con fuerza, como grandes compañeros.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Usted sería mi primera amiga. -Kenshin sonrió ampliamente con sincera felicidad, reflejando una vez más en su rostro ese niño pequeño que a Kaoru tanto le llamaba la atención.

_-Shôgo-kun, en vista de que Yahiko debe vigilar a la novata, tú te harás cargo de Kenshin. Sôjiro, Hanya y Anji se ocuparán de los Kamiya primero._

_-¿"Primero"? -Preguntó Shôgo._

_-Sí, luego entras tú también. No quiero nada de errores, ¿entendido?_

_-Sí señor. ¿Cuándo partimos?_

_-Esta misma tarde. Quiero que el senador Kamiya se mueva lo más rápido posible._

-¿Y cuál era la segunda condición? -Preguntó Kenshin con curiosidad.

-Pues... -Kaoru meditó unos momentos, mientras se acercaba a los almohadones del sofá.- Pues... que... ¡Pienses rápido!

En un veloz movimiento, Kaoru impactó la cara del asesino con el cojín del sofá de tal forma que éste quedó despeinado y estupefacto, viendo cómo la chica resonaba en estruendosas carcajadas. Luego de unos momentos él se incorporó, con su rostro de niño, esta vez competitivo, que Kaoru jamás habría imaginado.

-¿¿Ah siiii?? ¡Pues ya veremos! -Kenshin comenzó, entre risas, a tomar todos los cojines del lugar y a arrojárselos a Kaoru con rapidez, mientras ésta, asombrada y también riéndose, trataba de esquivarlos.

-¡¡Maletero!! ¡Qué te parece ésto! -Kaoru se acercó a Kenshin a toda velocidad, lanzándose sobre él y tumbándolo al piso para hacerle cosquillas.

-¡No! ¡E...! ¡jajajajajaja!... ¡¡eso no!! ¡No val...! ¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!! ¡¡NO VALE!! JAJAJAJA ¡No es... JAJAJAJJA justo! ¡¡JAJAJA...tramp... JJAJAAJJAJA TRAMPOSA!! ¡JAJAJJATRAMPOJAJAJASAAAAA!

Hasta Kaoru se sorprendió de la manera en que el asesino se retorcía en el piso, con lágrimas en los ojos ante la multitud de carcajadas de ambos.

Se oyó un portazo.

Dos extraños quedaron tras el umbral de la puerta, contemplando a Kenshin y Kaoru. Éstos, al notar la situación y posición en que se encontraban, se separaron rápidamente, y muy ruborizados tanto el uno como el otro, se levantaron para averiguar la identidad de los intrusos, que aún se encontraban afuera con la boca semi-abierta de asombro.

-¿Se... sé les ofrece algo? -Logró articular Kenshin, con recelo.

Eran dos hombres, uno notablemente más bajo que el otro. Ambos tenían cabellos rubios y largos, vestían trajes negros con corbata (ya saben, a lo Men in Black XD), y ojos de un color celeste muy bello.

El hombre alto carraspeó un poco intentando sobreponerse del asombro y luego de unos minutos replicó (ya que el hombre bajo sólo mascullaba insultos en voz inaudible):

-Pues... sentimos "interrumpirlos" -El hombre bajo de dio un codazo- Ejem... digo, sentimos entrar tan de improvisto, pero llevábamos golpeando la puerta mucho tiempo y nadie abría...

Tanto Kaoru como Kenshin sintieron que habían oído antes una voz muy parecida a esa.

-Y bueno, ¿qué se les ofrece? -Insistió Kenshin.

-Pues necesitamos hablar unos momentos con la señorita... a solas.

Kenshin miró a los hombres con obvia desconfianza. Kaoru notó su inseguridad y asintió con la cabeza para que dejara el cuarto. Ella también estaba insegura, pero le dio al Battousai una sonrisa, para decirle que estaría bien, que no se preocupara.

-Estaré en mi cuarto, Kaoru-dono. -Dijo él, intentando parecer tranquilo. Se dirigió al cuarto y una vez allí se sentó en su cama, con gran preocupación, atento a cualquier sonido que le pareciera irregular.

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó Kaoru.- ¿Quiénes son?

-Señorita Kamiya Kaoru-san -Dijo el hombre alto sin responderle. El hombre bajo se mantenía en silencio, observando todo con desapruebo.- Venimos aquí para que confirme nuestras sospechas. Pertenecemos a autoridades importantes, por lo que le advertimos que responder algo falsamente puede acarrear muy malas consecuencias. -El hombre bajo miró al alto con asombro.

-¿Sospechas? ¿Cuáles, si se puede saber?

-Pues verá: Sabemos muy bien que el hombre que dejó la habitación no es nada menos que Battousai el Destajador. -Kaoru abrió la boca y miró a los hombres con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿¿Pe... pero cómo...??

-Lo que queremos saber es: ¿Cuál es su relación con él?

-Pues... nada especial, somos amigos desde hace como 10 minut...

-¿Cómo lo conoció? -La interrumpió el extraño.

-Bueno, pu... pues... él me salvó de...

-¿Sostiene actualmente con él una relación amorosa? -La interrumpió nuevamente. Kaoru se ruborizó.

-¡Po... por supuesto que n...!

-¿Ha abusado él de usted? -La volvió a interrumpir.

-¡¡Por Dios, no!! ¿Por qué tanta pre...?

-¿Considera usted que es una persona 100 de fiar?

-Emm... no lo sé, supongo que s...

-¿De qué sabor prefiere la leche? -Kaoru hizo una mueca de extrañeza y sorpresa.

-¿Pero qué clase de preg...?

-¿Cree usted que mi compañero es apuesto? -Ambos hombres mantenían su expresión de seriedad.

-¿Eh?

-¿Y qué tal yo? ¿O el Battousai? ¿Hace cuánto no come sus verduras? ¿Tiene lunares peludos? ¿Sus ojos son reales o lentillas? ¿Tiene talco para hongos que me preste?

-............. -Kaoru miraba con una cara inexpresiva a los hombres. ¿¿Qué era todo eso??

Tan solo pasaron unos momentos más y el hombre bajo estalló en carcajadas. Su voz era más bien femenina.

-¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! ¡¡Kaoru-chan!! -Rió el hombre bajo, quien tomo su cabellera rubia con la mano y la arrojó lejos al igual que el hombre alto, para asombro y confusión de Kaoru. -¡Somos nosotros! ¿¿De verdad no nos reconociste??

-¿¿Eeeh?? ¿Misao-chan? ¿Aoshi-kun....? Espera, ¿¿Se pusieron lentillas??

-Fue idea suya -Dijo Aoshi como disculpa, avergonzado, ocultando el rostro para no dejar ver su risa y mantener su postura fría.

-¿¿Pe... pero qué hacen aquí?? -Kaoru aún no podía salir del asombro.

-¡Pues te vinimos a visitar! ¿Qué más? ¡Hey, pelirrojo, sal de ahí! -Gritó Misao llamando a Kenshin, quién salió extrañado de la habitación.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? -Kenshin se quedó mirando a Misao y Aoshi, quienes reflejaban solamente tranquilidad. Su pregunta fue respondida al ver las ropas que llevaban, las cuales le dejaron claro que los hombres y ellos eran las mismas personas.

Aoshi le hizo una seña a Misao y ésta se llevó a Kaoru a un rincón del cuarto, lejos de él y de Kenshin en donde se pusieron a conversar alegremente. Luego miró Aoshi al Battousai con seriedad y replicó en susurros:

-Sé muy bien quién eres y cual solía ser tu misión. Supongo que sospechas a qué nos dedicamos...

-Algo. Ustedes son de la VIRUS, ¿no?

-Exacto. Pero Kaoru-chan no debe saberlo por nada del mundo. En todo caso, será mejor que no te atrevas a tocarle ni un pelo... conozco tu debilidad, y su nombre comienza con T... -Aoshi esbozó una leve sonrisa amenazante sin apartar los ojos de los del asesino. Kenshin lo miró con una mezcla de desagrado y asombro, y cuando se preparaba para decir algo, Misao entró en la conversación, con su acostumbrada alegría.

-¡Hey, tú...! eeeh.... ¿Puedes inventarte un nombre? -Misao se interrumpió, estuvo a punto de llamarlo "Battousai".

-Shinta.

-¡Ah, ok, Shinta-kun, ponte ésto y nos vamos! -Misao depositó un pelotón de ropas enrolladas en los brazos de Kenshin.

-¿"Nos vamos"? ¿Y a dónde?

-¡Pues a pasear, obviamente, sonso! ¿O piensas quedarte aquí otro mes y medio? ¡Eso no es saludable! Kaoru-chan ya está lista, ¿ves?

Misao se movió un poco, dejando ver a Kenshin a una chica de cabello castaño crespo hasta la cintura, que lucía un beatle negro de mangas largas, unos pantalones del mismo color, un collar hippie y una boina bohemia. Tenía los ojos verdes y lo miraba divertida sentada en el sofá "descojinado". Tardó un par de minutos en darse cuenta de que era la misma niña que había vivido con él el último mes y medio.

-¿¿Ka... Kaoru-do...??

-¡¡No es tiempo de babear su apariencia!! -Lo interrumpió Misao entre risas, mientras empujaba a Kenshin a un cuarto. -Ahora cámbiate luego para poder irnos -Dijo la sonriente Misao como excusa, pero lo cierto era que estaba ansiosa por ver cómo se veía el pelirrojo asesino con un cambio drástico de look. Aoshi se percató de eso (siempre descubría sus verdaderas intenciones), y apartó la vista, disgustado.

Cuando Kenshin salió con el cabello rubio y suelto, ojos ámbar, chaleco, zapatos altos y... una larga falda azul con tablas, Misao y Kaoru no pudieron contener las carcajadas, mientras que Aoshi intentaba ocultar la risa. Costó mucho convencer a Kenshin de que saliera, y cuando por fin lo lograron comenzaron a deambular por el centro de la ciudad. Kaoru estaba muy emocionada, puesto que por fin podía salir de todo ese encierro, y aunque Kenshin lo negaba, también para él era estresante pasar todo el día en una casa, puesto que siempre salía a sus misiones cuando estaba en la mansión de la ACCROSS. No podía negar que se sentía muy a gusto con la pequeña Kaoru, siempre riéndose, jugando a lo que fuera, entrenando y conversando, pero de todas formas el aire libre era un alivio.

Aoshi y Misao se habían cambiado de trajes también, puesto que trajes a lo "Hombres de Negro" resultaba demasiado llamativo y no podían arriesgarse a levantar sospechas, y cuando Kaoru le preguntó a Misao cómo sabían todo lo que sabían, ella rió y no contestó. Estuvieron la mayor parte del tiempo distraídos en el centro comercial o en los malls, así que no se fijaron en la noticia última hora que estaba en la mayoría de los televisores. Luego de un par de horas, Kaoru, que junto con Misao estaban un tanto más lejos de Kenshin y Aoshi, vio que la mirada de su amiga no se separaba del rostro de su hermano, quien en ese momento se encontraba conversando alegremente con una jovencita muy bien parecida que trabajaba en un local. Le había ofrecido un descuento por ser él, no dejaba de insinuarle cosas, y al ver que Aoshi no se inmutaba en lo absoluto, el semblante de la chica entristeció grandemente. Kaoru la tomó del brazo, preocupada, y la llevó a un rincón aún más alejado.

-Misao-chan... ¿No me digas que tú todavía... por Aoshi-kun... ya sabes?

Misao asintió con tristeza.

-¿Pero y cuándo piensas decírselo?

-¿¿Decírselo?? ¿¿Estás loca?? Me vería de pies a cabeza y no me volvería a hablar... lo sé... pensaría que soy una pervertida y ya nunca volvería a sentarse asomarse a mi pieza en las noches para preguntarme si estoy bien, o a abrazarme, o a permitir escabullirme en su pieza cuando me siento sola...

-Créeme, el no haría eso. -Kaoru sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba, puesto que Aoshi, años antes, cuando se habían hecho buenos amigos, le había dicho unas palabras bastante similares, sin embargo ella no podía decir nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Además, ¿qué gano diciéndoselo?

-Pues sacarte un peso de encima. No puedes quedarte con esto toda la vida, además, si lo confiesas se te hará mucho más fácil olvidarlo, tenlo por seguro... ¿O quieres seguir con ese sentimiento cuando podrías averiguar si es un simple capricho?

-...Tienes razón... pero no puedo decírselo sino hasta que esté completamente segura.

-Tómate tu tiempo, Misao-chan. No hay ningún apuro.

Misao no dijo nada más en todo el paseo. A penas sonrió también; se notaba pensativa. Al llegar a la casa de verano comerían algo y se irían a la mansión de la VIRUS, puesto que faltaba poco para que llegase el fin de su día libre y comenzara la hora de su reunión. Al llegar y encender la televisión, interrumpieron la conversación para fijarse en una peculiar noticia que estaba en todos los canales nacionales:

"...Todavía se buscan por los alrededores de la mansión Kamiya algún indicio de los culpables del asesinato, así como los restos faltantes del cuerpo de la víctima; Aunque ya de por sí está claro que pertenecerían a una de las bandas asesinas más peligrosas del Japón: VIRUS o ACCROSS. La seguridad ha aumentado el doble dentro de la mansión, pero el senador Okina Kamiya insiste en que saquen a las tropas policiales de su casa, puesto que es un asunto meramente..."

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Misao, aún con su disfraz, iba a abrir, pero Kenshin se sacó el suyo y le hizo una seña para que se mantuviera ahí. Algo no andaba bien. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Shôgo Amakusa, su compañero de la ACCROSS. Kenshin se preocupó y se asomó por la puerta sin abrirla del todo, para que nadie viera quién era.

-¿Qué haces acá? -Preguntó Kenshin.

-Vengo a comunicarte dos cosas: 1) Este mes será de prueba. Tengo entendido que la VIRUS también se estará moviendo, pero no sé cómo, por lo que si las cosas salen bien este mes, o sea, conseguimos estrujar bastante a Kamiya y la mocosa no da problemas, se te comenzará a enviar a misiones aparte de ésta. Hiko-sama está demasiado ocupado como para dejar a uno de sus hombres haciendo nada.

-Está bien... pero...

-A mí no me digas nada. 2) No creas que no te estaremos vigilando. Yahiko-sama duda el que seas capaz de terminar con la primera misión aunque la chica se pase de lista... -Shôgo se acercó a Kenshin con una mirada amenazadora- Yo que tú tendría cuidado de lo que hago... o de lo que ella haría...

Diciendo ésto, Shôgo desapareció de la escena como un rayo. Kenshin volvió a entrar. Todos lo miraban con incertidumbre.

-¿Y? ¿Quién era?

-Nadie importante. Pedían limosnas.

Kenshin se acercó a los demás, sintiendo el peso de la conciencia por haber mentido. Luego miró a Kaoru, que se veía muy preocupada por lo que estaba pasando en su casa, y se puso a pensar en las últimas palabras de su compañero, temiendo lo que podría pasarle a su pequeña... ¿Qué tenía planeado la VIRUS, o su propia organización, mientras estaba ausente…? Momentos más tarde, el asesino volvió a tomar asiento y suspiró, intentando prepararse mentalmente para lo porvenir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NdYune-ô:** Ok, ahora por fin puedo descansar en paz, sabiendo que actualicé por fin... (pd, sorry la demora XD) Quisiera prometerles que no volverá a pasar, pero me van a sacar el Inet y tendré q depender del compu de mi queridísima amiga del alma a quien amo... D-kun XDD (soy tan sincera...) Y sorry, pero por esta vez no responderé los reviews pq estoy demasiado cansada de escribir xX (en serio, me demoré HORAS Y HORAS en escribir esta piuricie... ;; pero los demás serán con más inspiración, pq tendré mucho tiempo libre .

::Yune-ô::  
0:52 20-12-2004


	7. Misión 7: Victoria

**NdYune-ô**: Bienvenido al capi decisivo de mi fic. Siento que nadie lo lee, tengo cero apoyo, le escribo al viento, pero qué me importa. No pienso abandonar XD. Me gusta ésta historia, así que seguiré aunque la gente me envíe reviews diciéndome que lo pare pq apesta, juajuajua. 

_**Misión 7: "Victoria"**_

Kaoru contemplaba el vacío sobre el sofàmientras Battousai bebía, como siempre su leche sentado a la mesa, con expresión pacífica. Ella había estado pensando en el último tiempo, y estaba algo asustada, puesto que consideraba que aquel inexplicable deseo de tenerlo siempre cerca, que para éstos instantes ya se estaba transformando en necesidad, no era normal. Había empezado llamándole la atención, luego odiándolo, luego teniéndole una ilógica confianza y simpatía, luego volviéndolo a odiar y ahora... ahora sentía un golpazo en el pecho cada vez que se levantaba y lo veía sonreír y dar un "Buenos días" para ella, se sentía muy feliz durante sus largas conversaciones cuando no había nada que hacer, y le tenía una confianza increíble, sin contar el hecho de que el cariño que le tenía era exagerado para conocerlo tan poco. ¿Podría ser que ella... sintiera algo por él...?

.-Dios!

Exclamó ella, tapándose la cara con las manos para esconder el rubor de sus mejillas. ¡Rayos¡Parecía cierto! Ja... Ella enamorada (o algo que se le parecía). Tsubame-san y Okita-kun jamás lo creerían. Kenshin se asustó levemente al sentir el grito, pues estaba muy relajado, y miró a Kaoru con extrañeza.

.-Sucede algo, Kaoru-dono?

Kaoru enrojeció aún más.

.-No, no es nada, jejeje... -"Dios, ojala hubiera muerto cuando pude a manos del tipo de pelo plomo... no estaría pasando por ésto" pensó ella con fastidio.

Volvió el silencio. Kenshin regresó a su leche (la tomaba desesperantemente lento) con los ojos cerrados y total calma. Seguramente era otra de las peculiaridades de su pequeña Kaoru, así que solo rió y no le dio importancia. Kaoru pensaba y razonaba en su mente, sabiendo que Battousai jamás sentiría algo por ella. Pero su naturaleza emprendedora y directa le impedía ocultar la conclusión a la que había llegado. Siempre decía lo que sentía o pensaba, aún si tenía consecuencias negativas. Unos veinte minutos después, Kaoru una vez más rompió el silencio.

.-Shinta-san... ¿alguna vez se ha enamorado-Preguntó ella con total naturalidad.

Kenshin en tanto oyó esas palabras escupió toda la leche que tenía en la boca, y comenzó a toser frenéticamente, como si se hubiera ahogado. Kaoru rió de su reacción.

.-Cough, cough, cough... Po... por qué me lo pregunta-Preguntó él, secando el piso, algo ruborizado.

.-Pues... pues... -Kaoru volvió a enrojecer violentamente- pues porque... creo que... siento... por ti... yo... creo que siento algo por t...

Golpearon fuertemente a la puerta, interrumpiendo a la chica. Ella dio un suspiro y Kenshin, confundido, ilusionado y algo preocupado, se acercó a la puerta. Nuevamente era Shôgo. Kenshin se acercó y abrió la puerta tal como la otra vez, sin dejar que Kaoru viese algo.

.-Vengo por lo de la misión nueva. Debes venir conmigo de inmediato. -Dijo Shôgo tan frío como siempre.

.-Pero... y la chica... -preguntó Kenshin, más que preocupado.

.-Si te preocupa que escape, descuida, no lo hará.

Shôgo abrió la puerta completamente, empujando a Kenshin, y con una velocidad admirable lanzó un dardo hacia la sorprendida Kaoru, quien en tanto llegó el proyectil a su cuello, cayó al piso. Kenshin vio la escena y un terror lo inundó nuevamente. Su primera reacción era correr a ver cómo estaba su Kaoru, pero Shôgo estaba ahí, así que no podía.

.-Qué le hiciste?.! .-Preguntó al borde de la ira.

.-Es sólo tranquilizante, llorón. La mantendrá aquí hasta que vuelvas.

Kaoru miraba a Kenshin desde el piso con angustia, y estiraba su mano como intentando alcanzarlo. Kenshin la miró acongojado y en sus labios se pronunció un "Perdóneme" inaudible, mientras él esperaba que Kaoru lo entendiera. No pasaron más de cinco segundos para que la chica perdiera la conciencia. Kenshin y Shôgo salieron por la puerta y se dirigieron, ya camuflados, hacia su blanco desconocido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La chica despertó confundida y con dolor de cabeza, en el piso de su casa de verano. No sabía qué horas eran ya, pero a través de la ventana el cielo se veía oscuro y sombrío, al igual que la casa, y la lluvia entristecía aún más el paisaje, como en aquellas novelas de casas encantadas.

Se puso de pie con dificultad, y luego de encender un par de luces se dirigió a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua y aliviar un poco su horrible sed. No quería pensar en el por qué de lo ocurrido. Había captado el mensaje de Kenshin y supuso que sólo debía confiar en él. Ya se estaba sintiendo mejor, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Kaoru sonrió esperanzada, seguro era su Shinta-san y él le explicaría qué había pasado.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta se encontró con un hombre alto, de cabellos largos y negros, muy pálido y de ojos de un verde oscuro muy bonito. Vestía una boina también verde, una camisa blanca, y una chaqueta sin mangas y pantalones del mismo verde que el resto de su ropa. Se veía muy elegante descartando el hecho de que estaba empapado, como si fuera un hombre de la alta sociedad. Se quedó mirando a Kaoru en su traje usual de Kendo, en un minuto de silencio.

.-Sí? .-Preguntó Kaoru por fin.

.-Lo siento, señorita... mi nombre es Ellias Hackman, perdí mi avión de regreso a Inglaterra y cuando volvía al hotel donde alojaba me perdí yo... por favor¿Tiene algún lugar donde pueda pasar la noche? Le daré lo que quiera de lo que tengo... por favor...

Kaoru vio la ropa mojada del hombre, los anteojos rojos que colgaban del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y la angosta pero larga maleta que traía, y sintió pena casi inmediata por el extranjero, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. No creía que fuera problema tener a alguien más en la casa...

.-Mmm... Está bien, pase. Hace mucho frío, podría enfermarse. Me llamo Kaoru, por cierto.

.¡Muchas gracias, señorita! No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco. -El hombre abrazó a Kaoru amablemente con una gran sonrisa y se apartó de inmediato, al notar que estaba mojando las ropas de la chica.- Oh, Lo siento mucho, intentaré no ser una molestia ¡se lo juro!

.-Jejeje, no es nada... venga conmigo, le mostraré su habitación y ropa seca.

Una vez cambiado de ropa e instalado, Kaoru y el extranjero conversaron por largo rato de cualquier cosa que se les venía a la cabeza, mientras pasaba los minutos sentados junto al fuego de la chimenea principal. La lluvia está muy fuerte, así que Kaoru estaba feliz de tener a alguien con quien pasar la tormenta, aunque obviamente hubiera preferida a Shinta-san, pero él estaba fuera por alguna razón...

Ellias Hackman era un novelista inglés de no mucho éxito a quien habían invitado a una exposición de arte urbano, pero que había tenido un accidente en el camino al aeropuerto cuando iba a volver, y había perdido su vuelo. No conocía a casi nadie en Japón aparte de sus primos en Kyoto y se le había acabado el dinero, así que vería si podía vender algunas de sus obras en la calle para conseguir dinero y viajar a Kyoto, para que lo ayudaran. Kaoru le ofreció dinero, pero él lo rechazó terminantemente. Decía que suficiente era con haber aceptado a un desconocido en su casa para pasar la noche. Kaoru se paró con rapidez y exclamó sonriente:

.-Bien, está decidido. Te quedarás aquí el tiempo que necesites, "Hakuman"-kun.

El extranjero sonrió con la cabeza baja, procurando no ser visto. "Victoria", murmuró, en un rostro que no reflejaba nada más que malicia.

.-E... en serio? está segura?

.-Sí, sí, no creo que a Shinta-san le moleste tener a alguien más en la casa, es muy generoso... -Dijo Kaoru sin la más mínima señal de sospecha.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Hackman volvió a sonreír de forma extraña.

.-Muchas gracias, señorita Kaoru! Le prometo ser útil, no seré una carga-El joven abrazó nuevamente a la chica lleno de alegría. Kaoru se sintió algo avergonzada, no estaba acostumbrada a ese trato, y notó que el joven era muy delgado, pero a la vez increíblemente musculoso.

En ese momento, Kenshin se acercaba apresurado a la casa. Había tenido que asesinar ese día, como no hacía hace tiempo, así que rogaba que Kaoru no hubiera visto las noticias, pues, de momento al menos, no quería que ella lo supiera.

Había estado pensando en ella toda la tarde, preguntándose, preocupado, si estaría bien después del proyectil que Shôgo le había lanzado, si seguiría durmiendo cuando llegara, y, si era así, si se resfriaría por estar en el piso sin abrigos por tanto tiempo en una noche como ésta. Cada paso que lo acercaba a la casa de verano le aumentaba la felicidad. Las luces estaban prendidas; su pequeña estaba despierta.

Abrió por fin la puerta, sonriendo, y vio a Kaoru abrazada con aquel desconocido. Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato.

.-Oh, hola Shin-kun-Exclamó ella alegremente, separándose de Ellias con naturalidad.

.-Buenas noches, señor -Dijo el desconocido con una reverencia y aquella sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, que a Kenshin no le agradó en lo absoluto.

.-Hola Kaoru-dono... buenas noches... ¿Quién es usted-Preguntó Kenshin con desconfianza.

.-Ah, él es Ellias Hakuman-san, es de Inglaterra. Tuvo unos problemas con su vuelo de regreso y decidí dejar que se quedara por un tiempo, porque no tiene a dónde ir. No creo que te moleste¿o sí?

.-Para nada...

.-Es tarde, será mejor que vayamos a dormir -Sugirió Hackman. Kenshin pareció molesto con la sugerencia.

.-Mmm... sí, creo que tienes razón, Hakuman-kun. Mañana habrá tiempo para explicaciones. ¡Buenas noches-Coincidió Kaoru, y fue la primera en retirarse, pues aún le dolía la cabeza.

El extranjero llegó a la habitación que Kaoru le había dado, y una vez trancada la puerta, se sentó y suspiró. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, mientras comenzaba a sentir el sonar de una flauta dentro de su mente. Sabía que era ella, y que intentaba entrar en sus pensamientos una vez más. Se puso la mano sobre la nuca, y con un breve pero fuerte movimiento, los cabellos largos y negros quedaron sobre la cama, y posteriormente, las lentillas verdes estuvieron guardadas en su velador. Se acostó en la cama boca ariba, y la voz melodiosa de quien intentaba entrar en su mente, por fin consiguió traspasar los confusos pensamientos de su hermano, y se hizo audible.

.-Enishi-kun.. ¿Cómo te fue-Dijo la melancólica voz femenina entre melódicos acordes de flauta.

.-Tomoe... misión cumplida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NdYune-ô**: Hi there, éste fue el capi decisivo, pero no me importa realmente si me inflan o no, he decidido seguir aunque lo escriba para mis voces internas, pq escribir es mi hobby, no algo que hago para obtener algo a cambio. Así que gracias a ti si lees ésto, pq igual el apoyo siempre es bienvenido nn.

_Yune-ô  
_12:49 24-02-2005


	8. Misión Final

**Ha llegado el final**.

Jejeje, qué puedo decir. De verdad me gustaba esta historia y todo, pero con los estudios y qué se yo de cuando la había empezado a escribir (mayo del 2004 aprox... vean la fecha de publicación XD), la fui dejando a un lado de a poco, y aunque me gustaría terminarla, y lo he intentado por 4 fines de semana seguidos, no puedo, puesto que se me olvidó por completo la idea principal, y no he podido hacerla volver... la historia se convirtió en una mutación de ideas mías con las peticiones de mis conocidos, y no fue de mi agrado en lo que se estaba convirtiendo...

Dudo que quieran leerlo, pero para los que se quedaron con la duda y quieren saber en qué terminaba todo, tengo en mis manos mis dos cuadernos de ideas en el q escribía desde q se me ocurrió AK, así que haré un resumen de lo que tenía ideado para la historia. Con espacios en blanco y algunas cosas sin explicar a causa de que se me olvidara todo... pero si gustan pueden dejarlo a su imaginación ;).

Acá va (espero no aburrirlos):

_**Aishiteruze Killer: **_

**_:Misión Final:_**

_**(Si no leíste lo de arriba te recomiendo que lo hagas, o no entenderás qué diantres es esto)**_

**SANOSUKE Y MEGUMI**: Mucho no me dediqué a este par salvo en el primer capítulo, pero tenía pensado, después la gran batalla final (que luego explicaré), matar a Megumi a manos de alguno de los de la ACCROSS. Sí, un final triste, pero así es la vida. Sanosuke queda destrozado, obviamente...

**TSUBAME Y YAHIKO**¿Recuerdan que Tsubame tenía un novio? Bueno, pues se va a la porra el pobre bastardo, puesto que Yahiko le hace ojitos a Tsubame y viceversa, pero ella no lo sabía, y él no lo quería reconocer.

Después de un tiempo, Yahiko le miente al novio de Tsubame diciéndole que ha pasado de todo entre ellos, y consigue que rompa con ella. Cuando ella le pide explicaciones, él, avergonzado, le confiesa sus sentimientos, y Tsubame queda... pa dentro XD (para los que querían la declaración, ahí está XD. Ella no le dice nada, eso sí).

Yutaro (el novio) es asesinado posteriormente a manos de un ladrón cualquiera. Tsubame ya tenía más que claro los sentimientos de Yahiko hacia ella (y los de ella hacia él también... ah, y por cierto, ya era prácticamente una asesina profesional más de los de la VIRUS), pero aún así estaba muy dolida por la muerte de Yutaro, q era muy bueno con ella y blablabla, así que le echa la culpa a Yahiko de su muerte. Él queda muy ofendido obviamente, y se va de la casa... Y lo demás no lo terminé, pero se los dejo a su imaginación.

De todas formas, pelean juntos en "la gran batalla final", así que pueden esperar dulces, rosas y mariposas para ellos en el futuro ;).

**MISAO Y AOSHI**: Owwww, mi pareja favorita de toda la historia. Me encantaban estos dos... aunque no llegué a escribir mucho sobre ellos, por desgracia T-T. En una de las escenas predispuestas, Misao y Aoshi estaban en casa de Kaoru en una de esas veces en que querían irla a saludar y de paso, ver cómo iban las cosas con el Battousai y Enishi (Ellias Hackman).

Misao quería volver a preguntarle a Kaoru acerca de si decirle o no a Aoshi lo que sentía por él. Kaoru no aparecía, y al preguntarle a Kenshin en dónde estaba, él le dijo que se estaba bañando. Ella entra al baño, y le dice que no piensa decirle por mejor a Aoshi, su hermano, que está enamorada de él. Que era algo anormal y que lo mejor para ella era olvidar el asunto, pues él no lo entendería y no volvería a ser igual con ella. Kaoru no contestaba nada, es más, parecía haberse caído de la tina, así que Misao, preocupada, abre las cortinas del baño para ver si Kaoru está bien...

Para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que no era sino Aoshi el que estaba tomando el baño, y el que había escuchado toda su confesión para luego caerse de la incredulidad XD.

Él no le contesta nada, y como que la comunicación se va perdiendo por... ¿la vergüenza? Pero luego, en "la gran batalla final", Misao es herida de muerte. Aoshi, en su desesperación, toma el cuerpo inerte de su hermana, la acurruca en sus brazos, y entre lágrimas, le confiesa por fin lo que siente por ella... Pero no soy tan vacuna, así que podrán imaginar que... no estaba muerta nnU.

Éste es uno de los pocos finales felices q he inventado. Misao y Aoshi SÍ son hermanos, pero deciden quedarse juntos de todas formas, sin importarle lo demás (ni el hecho de que tengan que irse del país... maybe a holanda (o era suecia..? ··) donde se pueden casar con los hermanos XD).

**KAORU, KENSHIN, ENISHI Y TOMOE (vamos a ver si consigo ordenar ésto...)**: Hiko sigue mandándole misiones de asesinatos a Kenshin, puesto que sabe perfectamente que él no tiene ni la más mínima intención de matar a Kaoru. Ken no quiere que Kaoru sepa que sigue matando gente y le corta la luz para que no vea tv, pero desafortunadamente, Enishi (Ellias) -a quien Kaoru consideraba su mejor amigo- se lo dice, junto con el nombre real del Battousai (según él, lo supo por las noticias). Tomoe sigue controlando a Enishi, por cierto, y es sólo en ocasiones cuando él está consciente, y es en esas ocasiones cuando llega a conocer a Kaoru, y termina por considerarla su única amiga.

Ella, luego de saber que Ken sigue matando y que le había mentido, no quiere hablarle porque no quiere socializar con un asesino. Kenshin luego de casi un mes de silencio, no lo resiste más, y le pide que por favor vuelvan las cosas a ser como antes. Kaoru toma la espada de Kenshin y le hace prometer que no volverá a matar nunca más. Kenshin duda al principio, pero al ver el rostro de la chica que lo mira suplicante, no se puede negar. Y para sellar el pacto, Kaoru hace un corte en la mejilla de Kenshin, para cerrar la "X". Ambos se miran a los ojos después de eso, sonrientes, y luego de un largo rato, sus cuerpos se unen en un fuerte abrazo... y posteriormente un suave beso, que deja en claro por fin lo que las palabras no habían podido expresar. Tomoe (en el cuerpo de Enishi) presencia la escena, y decide actuar –por cierto, Tomoe y Ken ya se conocían y habían tenido alguna especie de vínculo, pero no lo terminé nunca de inventar, sorry XD-.

Luego de un tiempo, cuando estaba todo happy (si excluimos a Tomoe/Enishi), Kaoru encuentra un baúl viejo en una pieza de la casa, en donde habían recuerdos del último verano q habían pasado ahí, y entre esas cosas estaba el diario de su padre (todo un clásico). Ahí salía que su padre tenía problemas con ACCROSS y que un día el Hitokiri Battousai había ido a su casa para darle un ultimátum, si el no cumplía con el trato (adivinen... no lo inventé XD) alguien de su familia moriría por sus manos. Fue entonces cuando ella recuerda por qué le habían llamado la atención los ojos de Kenshin cuando lo conoció, y era por un "Dejavu" de cuando había estado en el asesinato de su madre, en el que había visto los mismos ojos. Obviamente, Kaoru se llena de cólera contra Kenshin, y lo echa de la casa, diciendo que no necesita de su protección, puesto que Enishi ya ni aparece. Ya no lo necesita. Podía haberse ido a su mansión después de todo eso, pero Ellias le pide que por favor no lo haga todavía, pq se sentiría solo o qué se yo.

Cuando Kaoru y Ellias están solos en la casa, luego de tres días, Tomoe toma posesión del cuerpo de Enishi de nuevo. Él (quien no tenía el disfraz puesto) se da cuenta de lo que su hermana intenta hacer, y trata de resistirse, pero, aunque puede ver lo que está pasando, no puede controlar su cuerpo. Al mando de su hermana, él se acerca a Kaoru, quien dormía en el sofá, y luego de despertarla con un golpe, intenta abusar de ella. Ella intenta contrarrestar, pero él es muy fuerte y no consigue hacer nada. Kenshin estaba cerca, pues había decidido volver no importaba lo que Kaoru dijera, puesto que corría mucho peligro si él no estaba y... ese tal Hackman no le inspiraba confianza (jaja). Entonces siente los gritos de Kaoru y entra apresurado, al tanto que ve cómo Enishi escapa por la ventana. Ken se acerca a la chica preocupado hasta la muerte, pero ya es tarde. Puede ver sus ropas rotas y nota la sangre entre sus piernas.

Obviamente sale hecho una fiera, decidido a matar a Enishi, así que no se da cuenta de que éste no está poniendo ningún esfuerzo en escapar, más bien se deja alcanzar por Kenshin, quien comienza a golpearlo contra el piso, y saca su espada, determinado a darle fin a la vida del hombre que miraba al vacío con los ojos perdidos en una angustia infinita. Es entonces cuando Kenshin ve reflejada en los lentes de Enishi la cicatriz del pacto con Kaoru, el día en que habían declarado sus sentimientos, así que sólo le clava la espada en el hombro, y se devuelve a ver a la pequeña.

Enishi, momentos después de haber cometido la infamia contra Kaoru y antes de que Ken entrara, había recobrado el control de su cuerpo, y notó con horror cómo ella ya no gritaba, sino que miraba al vacío con expresión inerte y lágrimas en sus ojos, al igual que las que habían comenzado a brotar en los suyos (recuerden que el pobre diablo la consideraba su única amiga).

En fin (para hacerla corta), el final de estos cuatro no lo tuve muy claro nunca, pero luego de que Kao se recupera (porque después de lo ocurrido queda como autista y no deja que se le acerquen por como dos semanas o más), Ellias Hackman, quien se sentía miserable por lo que le había hecho a la pequeña, se va de la casa por su propia cuenta y sin avisar, decidido a dejar que Kenshin cuidara de Kaoru de ahí en adelante. Y posteriormente, por un incidente ocurrido en "la gran batalla final", sale peleando junto con ellos como aliado.

En cuanto a Ken y Kao... bueno, jamás inventé el estúpido final para ellos, pero ya ambos sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, ya no había secretos entre ellos luego de que Kenshin en un momento a solas le contara su pasado a Kao (que no es tan complicado como parece -o debería ser-), y ella le perdona acerca de la muerte de su madre por el cariño que le tiene, y pq puede ver cuán arrepentido está el pobre infeliz... Así que luego de "la gran batalla final" pueden imaginarse un bonito y happy final para ambos, o uno triste y doloroso si lo prefieren. Es su decisión n..n.

**"LA GRAN BATALLA FINAL"**: Bueno, bueno. No creo que sea realmente necesario explicar este punto, puesto que ya puse todo lo que estoy segura la mayoría era lo único que quería saber: las parejas (y esa es otra de las razones por las cuales corto con la historia: esas partes románticas las hice a petición, yo a penas pensaba poner tensión de romance y ya ven...¬¬). En fin, hay una batalla final entre la ACCROS y la VIRUS por un bando, y los demás junto con las autoridades por el otro (Tsubame, Yahiko, Saito, Kaoru, Megumi, Sano, Enishi, Ken, Misao y Aoshi). Obviamente ganan, pero los problemas con la justicia son cuento aparte...

En fin, esto ha sido todo. Si alguien quiere saber algún detalle aparte que no haya puesto, o algo no le cuadra y quiere una explicación, pues sólo pregúntenme y yo se los responderé todo... a ver... en mi perfil (pq no puedo agregar a todo el mundo, ya llevo 160 contactos y no me dejan poner mas -y dudo que quieran enviar mails- )

Weno, gracias por leerme, espero que les haya gustado lo poco que duró la historia... y que no hayan quedado tan decepcionados con el desenlace de las parejas.

Au Revoir:)

**Yune-ô**  
17:12 29-04-2005  



End file.
